


Fantastic Neighbors

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Craig, Bullying, Crushes, Dragons, Fairies, Fantasy, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Neck Kissing, POV Craig Tucker, POV Multiple, POV Tweek Tweak, Pixies, Potions, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sorcerers, Top Tweek, Unrequited Love, Witches, slight Kenny/Craig, top kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek Tweak has always had his eyes on a certain someone. The boy who lived next door. The boy wearing a chullo hat. The boy who had hair of that of a raven. The boy...who was dating someone else. As Tweek continues to watch over him, he also has to deal with his everyday life as a magic-user while also keeping his love for Craig Tucker a secret.





	1. My Heart Beats for You

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make things clear. Yes, I am a terrible author. I have yet cancelled another story, The Worst Years of My Life, mostly because I have lost interest, I had no idea where I was going with it, and I ended up writing a bunch of garbage that every time I look or even think about that story, I get sick in my stomach. IT WAS THAT BAD! I'm sorry to those that actually liked my failed attempt at writing something more...slice of life??? I don't even know what the genre of that story was suppose to be, so I'm glad I got rid of it. Oof. Again, I have proven to people that I'm not a very good author since I don't always stay consistent with my stories. Dang.
> 
> So instead of continuing that hot mess of I don't even know what's happening, I bring you this fantasy romance story! And since it's explicit, you know what that means! (I'm looking at you hardcore yaoi fans :3)  
> I think you'll like this story since I got a bit more inspiration for this one, so it's possible I'll stick with this till the very end, cause fuck, if I keep cancelling stories, I might as well quit, and I don't want to do that neither do some of you guys!
> 
> Anyways, I'm really sorry for getting rid of The Worst Years of My Life, but I really do hope you like this one a bit better, especially since I have a much more better direction with this one than that one, so yeah! Hope you like it and hope you like my version of modern fantasy and magic...and...a bunch of other stuff!
> 
> Let's start this magical journey now!

When I first saw you, my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. When you first spoke to me, it sounded like music to my ears. When you held my hand for the first time, it felt like I was in cloud nine.

The day I met you...was the day I fell for you.

I try my best to cast a spell to impress you. I would create small little creatures that could help you with your chores. You were thankful, but always declined all the creatures I sent you. I tried putting a spell on your pets, to make them speak, so you can finally talk to them. You were thankful, but you said that he prefers his pets to be the same way as before. I tried writing you a love letter and leaving it in your locker...but in the end...I ended up ripping it before I could even put it in my backpack.

I fell in love with you more and more as you showed me your skills. I fell more and more in love with you every time you showed kindness towards me. I fell in love with you more and more each and every day. I kept hoping and hoping that one day...you would turn around and look at me for once. I kept wishing and wishing for you to only see me in your eyes. I kept praying and praying for you to see me more than a friend.

With a spell I found in a book that belonged to my mother, I thought that maybe you'll finally look at me. I cast the spell on you, it was the spell to have me in your heart. However...when the spell was cast, you changed. You did look at me, but you weren't looking at me with your eyes. You did smile only at me, but that smile looked strained. You did say you like me...but it sounded like a lie. You said you love me...but in reality...it's the spell forcing you to say it.

I take the spell back in the end...and I went down on my knees, begging for forgiveness. You stared at me with such hateful eyes.

You then said, "I never want to see you...ever. I hate you, Tweek. I will hate you forever and ever till the day I die." You then left me in the cold rain.

He never looked at me ever again.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I turned my head and groaned when I realized it was my alarm clock going off. I really need to buy a more quieter alarm clock. I turned the darn thing off and get out of bed. I went to my bathroom and washed my face. I then took a quick shower and got ready for the day.

"Hello hello hello! Morning Tweek! Morning Tweek!"

"Morning Polly," I sighed as I grab the bird seeds and filled his bowl. Polly happily ate his breakfast. I looked out the window and sighed when I see the dark clouds ahead. The weatherman did say it was going to be raining for a week. ...I hate the rain.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! You'll do great! You'll do great!"

I looked at my pet parrot and smiled, "thank you," I said. I pet his head and grabbed my backpack and my umbrella. I grabbed my key and everything else I need. I poured myself some coffee and placed my thermos inside my messenger bag. I then headed towards the door. "...It's now or never..." I take a deep breath and stepped out of my house.

It's been three years since I moved out of my parents and started living on my own. I'll admit...I kinda miss my parents...mostly my mom. I'll even miss the coffee smell at the old house. Still...now that I'm a grown magic-user, I need to learn to live on my own...even if the world is pretty scary...

"Hey Tweek," I turned my head and I see Kenny McCormick, my neighbor.

"H-hey..." I said in a small voice.

"Ready for school?" Kenny smiled.

"I-I guess," I said.

"Great! Let's wait for the bus then!" Kenny smiled as he swung his arm around my shoulder and led me to the bus stop in front of our houses.

I sighed as I wait for the bus with Kenny. I like Kenny, I really do, I even consider him one of my closest friends, but sometimes...he's too much for me.

"So...I heard we're getting a new student," Kenny said.

"In our magic class?"

"No, he's actually an alchemist," Kenny said.

"Oh," I said. I never understand people who study alchemy. You're basically making potions and not really using actual magic. It seems like a waste of resources to me. "That's cool, I guess."

"You know...you should try talking to the new guy," Kenny said.

"...Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Come on Tweek, you got to live a little, make some new friends!"

"Aren't I good enough for you?" I asked.

"You're my best bud, that's true, but you got to make more friends Tweek," Kenny said.

"Well...I'm friends with Wendy and Bebe," I said.

"Doesn't count, you need to make more guy friends," Kenny said.

"Why do I need to make more guy friends?" I asked.

"Listen Tweek...what I'm trying to say is that...you need to find yourself a romantic partner," Kenny said.

"W-what!?" I exclaimed.

"Come on...don't you want someone you can snuggle at night? Don't you want someone you can kiss? Someone you can fuck?"

I blushed at the last part. "W-why would you immediately go to that?"

"What? A lot of relationships involve sex, unless you're asexual, then I guess it can involve cuddling or being all lovey dovey," Kenny said.

"Well I'm not asexual...b-but I don't know if I really want to be in a relationship right now," I said.

"...You still blame yourself for that incident five years ago?"

"Please don't remind me, I'm trying to forget," I sighed.

"Sorry for asking," Kenny said as he pats my back.

I never want to think back to that day. Never.

The bus soon arrives and both Kenny and I got on and found a seat. I sat by the window and looked outside. That's when I noticed that the other house next to mine has finally been sold.

"Guess we're getting a new neighbor. Hope they're cute looking," Kenny grinned.

"Whatever," I sighed as I put on my earplugs and try to relax as the bus starts heading to the academy.

* * *

In my spell casting class, I was sitting next to Bebe and Wendy. The two were discussing who was the cutest guy in class, something I wouldn't mind joining, but I didn't feel like it.

"Well Tweek? Who do you think is cuter? Stan or Kyle?"

"H-how should I know!?" I blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on, we need a third opinion on this. Just choose. Stan or Kyle?"

"I-I don't know...um...Stan?"

"Ha, I win," Wendy smiled.

"Only because Tweek has a thing for kids with black hair," Bebe sighed.

"N-no I don't," I blushed. Well...maybe a little.

"Alright class, enough talking. Today, I would like to see each and everyone of you demonstrate a simple transformation spell. So with the plants you all took care of last month, please bring them out and show me what you can transform your plants into."

Everyone got up and headed towards the back to pick up their plants. I picked up the simple white lily I took care of. It gotten big and healthy since the last time I saw it.

"Wow Tweek, your flower is so cute," Bebe said.

"He has such a girly flower though," someone said behind her.

"Fuck off, technically all flowers are girly, so you can't say shit, asshole," Bebe said.

"Whatever, have fun with your girly flower, spas."

"..."

"Ignore him, your flower is great," Wendy said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

We all sat back down and the teacher started calling up people and having them transform their plants into something.

The first student to go up was Annie. She takes out her wand and places her flower on the table in front of the class. Annie waves her wand, chants a spell, and soon, the plant turns into bubbles.

"Nicely done Annie," the teacher pops one of the bubbles, "and it has a nice fragrance, you could use that spell for cosmetic use one day."

"Thank you ma'am," Annie bowed and went back to her seat.

One by one, each student got up and transformed their plants into something. Someone transformed a rose into a flower pixie. Someone turned a carnation into a rainbow. Someone even turned a dandelion into a lion. The teacher had to give them an B plus since the lion almost ate someone.

When it was Wendy's turn, she turned her Irises into a thundercloud. The thundercloud hovered around till it stopped above the guy who was making fun of me earlier. The thundercloud then rained on top of him.

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed as the asshole got wet. Serves him right. I turned towards Wendy and mouthed "thank you" to her. She gave me a quick wink before making her thundercloud go away and changed it back into irises. She then sat back down.

"Tweek Tweak, you're next."

"R-right!" I squeaked. I got up and placed my flower on the table.

"Well Mr. Tweak, what will you be turning your flower today?"

"I bet he'll turn it into a dude so he can make out with it," the guy snickered to his friends.

I blushed and became defensive. "N-no I won't! I'll...I'll...I'll turn it into a dragon!" I exclaimed.

"My Mr. Tweak, if you succeed in turning your flower into an actual dragon, I'll give you an A plus and you'll be top of the class."

"He won't do it, he's such a spas to do anything like that."

"Shut up! He can so do it!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Yeah, you'll see! Tweek can do it! Show them Tweek!"

"Well...everyone is waiting, Mr. Tweak."

I looked around and saw that everyone had eyes on me. I take a deep breath before I take out my wand and started casting the spell. Come on Tweek, you've studied the spell, you practice before. All you have to do is transform this plant into a baby dragon, just like we practiced.

"I'm telling you, he ain't going to do it. He's too much of a loser to be able to do it."

"Shut up! He can so do it!"

I closed my eyes as I felt my hands shaking. Maybe...maybe I really can't do this...this is...too much pressure...I....I...it's getting really hard to breathe.

"Students! I will not tolerate such behavior! If you all don't calm down this instance, I will turn you into toads!"

"Oh god!" I panicked as I cast my spell and my lily started shaking. Two eyes popped up and my lily started growing and growing. The pot that my flower was in breaks and claws and wings started popping out of the plant.

"Ha! See! I told you he could do it!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Whatever."

"Wait a minute...it's still...growing!"

"No no no no! Stop growing! Stop! Stop!" I panicked as I tried pushing the plant down, but it kept getting bigger and bigger. Soon, I founded myself being lifted in the air as the plant started changing into a dragon's body. Not a baby dragon's body, but a full grown dragon. "No no no! Stop!"

"Mr. Tweak! You created an adult dragon!"

Everyone started screaming and running to the back, trying not to get squished.

My plant tuned into a full dragon, it roared angrily at everyone before it started flapping its wings.

"Wait! No! Don't start flying!" I exclaimed. Too late. The dragon smashed its way out of the classroom and was now flying inside the school. With me still on it. "Gah! Oh Jesus!"

"Tweek!"

I grabbed hold of the dragon's back as tightly as I could. I tried taking out my wand to turn it back, but as soon as I take it out, the dragon dived down and I accidentally drop it. "No!" I shouted. With no way of turning it back, I started climbing closer to the dragon's head in hopes of convincing it to stop. "Please! Stop! I'm going to get into so much trouble for this!" I begged.

The dragon doesn't listen to me, I guess it still has the brain of a flower. I held onto the dragon as tightly as I could, hoping it'll land soon. I kept begging and begging the dragon to stop, but no matter how loud I cried or scream, it won't listen to me.

"I fucking messed up! I always mess up!" I cried. I suddenly see someone up ahead and paled. That person is going to get hurt if he doesn't step out of the way! "Look out!" I cried.

The figure stood there and took something out of their pocket. They suddenly threw it at the dragon. It looked like a glass vial or something, since I saw glass smashing into the dragon's face. Suddenly, the dragon started shaking before it disappeared completely.

"Gah!" I screamed when I started falling. Instead of hitting the ground, I felt someone catch me in the air. "Nnngg..."

"...You okay?"

I looked up and saw the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They were so beautiful. When I looked at the person who saved me, it was someone I've never seen before. They had black hair, was wearing a chullo hat, and had braces. It was sorta...cute.

"U-um!" I quickly get out of their arms and thanked them. "Thank you for saving me! I-I'm sorry for causing you trouble!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine dude, no worries," the stranger said, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine...but...are you okay?" I asked.

"I am. I've never seen a dragon in real life though, that was sorta cool...even if it looked like it was going to kill everyone."

"Ha ha...a-about that um-"

"Mr. Tweak!"

"Oh crap!" I squeaked when I turned around and see my very angry magic teacher walking towards me with the rest of the class behind her.

"You are in so much trouble, young man."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to turn my plant into a dragon! It was meant to turn into a baby dragon! I swear!"

"Even so, you should have been more careful with your powers. Magic is a very strong element, one mishap, you could have destroyed this entire school."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"...Hey...what was he doing anyways to make that dragon?"

"W-we were doing a transformation project with flowers," Bebe said

"Well...he transformed a flower into a dragon, isn't that impressive?"

"Well...yes, but he still-"

"He still transformed something into something else, even if it was unintentional. You should give him a passing grade," the stranger said.

"Well...I guess I did say I would give him an A plus if he succeeded in turning his flower into a dragon...but your dragon still caused some damage to the school."

"I'm sorry.."

"...I'll give you an A minus, but you need to focus and control your magic, we don't want another mishap like this to happen again. Understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" I exclaimed.

"Good. Now let us all return to class and fix up the classroom."

Everyone started heading back. I was about to follow them, but I remembered the stranger besides me. "Um...thanks..."

"...You magic-users really need to control that magic of yours," the stranger said.

I winced. "...I know...I'm really sorry for troubling you."

"Stop apologizing, it's really annoying," the stranger said. "...You'll get it..."

"I...what?"

"I'm not saying it again," the stranger said as he leaves.

I stared at him for a bit as he left. I then started heading back to class. While walking, I managed to find my wand, I sighed when I noticed it was slightly bent, but still usable. While I was heading back to class, I thought back to the stranger. He said "You magic-users." Does that mean...he's not a magic user? Is he one of the alchemist students? I wonder...

...Ah...I never got his name.

* * *

It was raining when I got home. I quickly got off the bus and took my umbrella out. Kenny was out with his other friends, so I was on my own today. That's fine, I was planning on getting groceries anyways.

"Excuse me, but is there a nearby supermarket or grocers around here?" I was startled when I hear a familiar voice.

I turned around and see the stranger. "You!"

"Oh, it you. Dragon boy," the stranger said.

"Ha ha ha...it's um...Tweek," I said.

"Tweek? Weird name," the stranger said.

"I-I know..." I pouted.

"...I like it. It's kinda cute," the stranger said.

I blushed when he said my name was cute. "U-um...I never asked before but uh...what's your name?"

"Craig Tucker."

"Craig..." I whispered to test out the name. It sounded nice. "So um...you just moved here?"

"Yep, I live in that house," Craig said as he points at the house that was next to mine.

"Oh, so you're my new neighbor then. Well uh...welcome to the neighborhood," I said.

"Thanks..." Craig said, "so...about that supermarket."

"Oh uh...um...I was actually heading over to the local grocers to get some stuff...you can come along if you want," I said.

"Thanks," Craig said.

We started walking and headed to town. The local grocers wasn't too far from where we live, so it wasn't a long walk.

"Here we are," I said.

"Thanks," Craig said. We headed inside and I grabbed a basket. "Don't you want to share a cart?" Craig asked.

"Oh uh..s-sure," I said. I put the basket back and started walking next to Craig as he pushes the cart around. I looked around to see if I can find what I'm looking for. "Let's see...fairy tears...goblin nails...lizard's tongue..."

"Are you making a weird stew or something?" Craig asked.

"O-oh no...uh...it's for a spell I'm practicing," I said.

"Huh...what are you practicing?"

"I'm trying to make a potion to make one of my plants grow faster. Some of my house plants keeps dying," I said.

"Hm...well...instead of goblin nails...try fungus, and switch the lizard's tongue with a Siren's fin instead," Craig said.

"Oh...thanks," I said. We continued walking around and I saw that Craig was grabbing a few food items. I decided to do the same since I remembered my fridge was almost empty. "So...how long have you done...alchemy?"

"What makes you think I'm studying alchemy?"

"I-I'm sorry! I just assumed...when you made my plant dragon disappear earlier or how you told me the ingredients to help my plants grow..."

"I'm just kidding, relax," Craig snorted, "I've been into alchemy when I was a kid. I thought it was pretty cool."

"Oh...so your reason for coming to the academy?" I asked.

"It had the best alchemy program there, besides...I am sorta curious about the whole magic thing as well," Craig said.

"Really?"

"Yeah..it's so...different from science...it kinda defies science a bit," Craig said.

"It does...but I find it strange how alchemy involves chemicals and stuff, and no magic. It's so odd to me," I said.

"Hm...I guess both found our talents strange to each other," Craig smiled.

I blushed when I see him smiling, "y-yeah...I guess."

After we got what we needed and paid for it together. We started heading back home.

"Thanks again for showing me the grocery store, Tweek."

"No problem, neighbor," I smiled.

"Hm...." Craig hummed before heading to his house. "See you around, neighbor."

"See ya," I waved him goodbye and watched him enter his house. For some reason...talking to him felt...nice. It was sorta...relaxing. I sighed and headed inside my house. "Hey Polly, I'm home."

"Welcome home! Welcome home! Welcome home!"

"Yeah yeah birdbrain," I take out a box of crackers from the bag, "god your favorite."

"Crackers! Polly loves crackers!"

"I know buddy," I smiled. I open the box and took out a cracker for him. Polly grabs the cracker and happily eats it. "...I met a nice guy today," I said.

"New friend? New friend?"

"..I don't know if we're officially friends yet...but...I like him...he seems cool...and I did enjoy his company...it was nice," I said.

"Nice! Nice! Nice!"

"Alright birdbrain, enough crackers for you," I said.

"One more! One more! One more!"

"Alright alright. Here," I hand him another cracker and he happily eats it.

As I started putting all my groceries away, I started thinking back to Craig. I couldn't help but feel all warm inside, just thinking about him. He really is a nice guy.

...I hope I can talk to him again soon.

* * *

It was raining hard today. I really don't like the rain. I quickly grabbed my umbrella and started running towards the bus that arrived.

"See you later, Polly!"

"Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye!"

I managed to catch the bus and quickly find Kenny. I sat next to him. However, once I was near him, I suddenly smell something on his clothes.

"Dude, how much did you drink last night?"

"What? Kevin was having a party and I was invited. You should have come with me, dude," Kenny said.

"No thanks. Parties aren't really my thing," I said.

"Suit yourself," Kenny said as he settles back into his seat.

I rolled my eyes and look out the window. I suddenly spot Craig running towards the bus, books and papers in his hand. Guess he overslept. Craig managed to get on the bus and find an empty seat that was in the front. Darn...I would have liked to talk to him again...

"Hey...it's the new kid. I didn't know he was living in our neighborhood as well," Kenny said.

"Y-yeah, I met him yesterday, and he was the guy who helped me with the dragon situation. He seems...cool."

"I'm proud of you buddy, you're finally making friends," Kenny said.

"Shut up," I laughed as I shove him.

"Oh? Does Tweek have a new boyfriend?"

I groaned when I hear the familiar voice. "Leave me alone, Ricky."

"Well how can I leave you alone when you're the talk all over social media. The spas, almost destroys school with his flower dragon."

"Y-you were distracting me!"

"Can't focus, spas?" Ricky flicks my forehead, and I felt my blood boiling.

"Hey, fuck off dude," Kenny looks back and glares at him, "just leave him alone, he hasn't done shit to you."

"Fuck off, McCormick. You're only in the academy because of your stupid scholarship. I bet if you didn't have that, you wouldn't be able to afford to come to the academy."

"F-fuck you! Kenny has every right to come to our school! Not just you!"

"Oh? You going to do something then, spas? You going to punch me or something?"

"I...I-"

"He might not do something, but I might if you don't shut the fuck up." We all turned our heads, it was Craig.

"Craig..."

"Now please leave them alone. This is the only time I'll ask politely," Craig glared.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it, normie?" Ricky stands up and shoves Craig.

"...Guess I'm not going to be polite," Craig takes out a potion and splashes it onto Ricky's face.

"What the fuck!? What the fuck is this!?"

"It's something I made. I called it...pig face."

Suddenly, Ricky's face started twitching before his nose grew out and became a snout. His ears suddenly moving to the top of his head until they turned into pig ears.

"W-what the fuck did you-" Ricky started squealing like a pig and his hands even became that of a pig.

"That's what happens when you become an asshole," Craig said as he watches Ricky slowly turning into an actual pig.

"Holy shit," Kenny said.

"U-um...is he going to be...alright?"

"Well...he'll be a pig for awhile, but he'll change back...probably," Craig said.

Kenny stares at Craig before bursting into laughter. "Dude, that was some amazing alchemy skills. That was so awesome," Kenny grinned.

"...Thanks...I guess," Craig said.

"I'm Kenny," Kenny raised his hands.

"...Craig," Craig takes his hand and shakes it. "...You're in my class, right?"

"Yep, and I can't wait to see more of that alchemy stuff you're doing. It's so cool," Kenny smiled.

"...I uh...s-sure..." Craig's face looked indescribable....I can't place my finger on it. "I'm going back to my seat. See ya."

"Bye," Kenny waved.

"B-bye...Craig," I sighed. I didn't even get a chance to talk to him.

"...Tweek...I think Craig is a very interesting guy," Kenny smirked.

"...Yeah...he is," I smiled. For once, I agree with Kenny on something.

* * *

School has been uneventful today. Well...aside from the fact that Ricky turned into a pig and hasn't changed back until it was lunch time. Good thing too, we were having ham sandwiches today.

I was going to my locker to put my stuff away when I suddenly hear laughter.

"No way, so what did you do then?"

"I told the guy that if you're going to use a fireball spell, make sure to wear fire proof clothes you idiot." Everyone laughed as they continued walking down the hall. When they got closer, I paled when I see a familiar face.

"Shit!" I quickly grabbed one of my books and closed my locker. I tried walking past them in hopes of him not being able to see me.

"What else did you do?"

"Well...I used my ice spell and he was in solid ice. He didn't even see it coming."

"That's so great dude."

"Don't notice me," I said to myself as I sneaked past the group. So far so good, I'm almost in the clear. Just got to-

"You!" I froze when I hear Ricky. "You son of a bitch!"

"No no no no no!" I panicked.

"I should rip your head for what you did!"

"I didn't do anything! I wasn't the one who turned you into a pig!" I exclaimed.

"...Tweek? Is that you?" I froze when I turned my head around and I see him. "It is you..."

"You know this spas?" Ricky asked.

"Well yeah...he's the guy who put a love spell on me five years ago."

"No..." I whispered.

"Holy shit, you were so obsessed with someone that you put a love spell on them? You really are a freak!" Ricky pushes me until I fell to the ground.

"I...I didn't meant to...I...I was just-"

"Just what Tweek? Madly in love with me when I told you I was straight?"

"Oh my god...you really are a freak," Ricky snickered.

"I didn't...I..." I started panicking. Everyone was now looking at me. Ricky was laughing at me and he...he was giving me the same look from five years ago. I couldn't take it. It was getting hard to breathe. I...I need to get out of here!

"Tweek! Hey! What are you guys doing to him!?" Kenny exclaimed.

Knowing that this is my only chance, I quickly got out of there, not caring that I forgot my umbrella. I just need to get out of there.

"Tweek! Wait!" I hear Kenny call out for me, but I don't care. I needed to get out of there.

I just kept running all the way home. I didn't care that my clothes were getting wet as I ran in the rain, I didn't care that I probably looked ridiculous around people. I didn't care. I just needed to get out of there.

I kept running and running until I see my house. I started booking running as fast as I could, but I accidentally trip on my own shoelaces and fell to the ground, right in front of my house.

"Fuck..." I hissed in pain when I felt a sharp pain in my knees. I looked down and realized my jeans were torn and my knees were bleeding. "...." I just sat there, staring at my bleeding knees. It was cold and I was getting wet, but I didn't care.

I saw his face again...and it looked the same as before.

"Nnng..." My chest started hurting as I remember the face he gave me. The face of hate and disgust. He really does hate me...and it's all my fault. It's always my fucking fault! Why did I had to put that spell on him? Why did I like him so much? Why? Why? Why? Why did I ruin the best friendship I ever had? Why? Why? Why?

I started crying as the pain in my chest increased with every thought of him. He really hates me. He'll never forgive me. He probably wishes I was dead. It's my fault. It'll always be my fault.

As I sat there, I suddenly noticed that the rain stopped falling on me, which was weird since it was still raining. I looked up and saw that an umbrella was hovering over me.

"You alright?"

I turned around and noticed it was Craig. "C-Craig!" I panicked. I get up and wipe my tears. "S-sorry that you had to s-see me like that..."

"Dude, you really need to stop saying sorry," Craig said as he looks at me with his blank face.

"S-so- ...I mean....y-yeah..." I blushed in embarrassment. I look up and noticed that he was getting wet because he was using his umbrella on me. "Y-you're going to get soak!" I exclaimed as I push the umbrella towards him.

"Well you're going to get sick," Craig said as he pushes the umbrella back.

"Y-you don't have to waste that umbrella on m-me," I said.

"...." Craig suddenly sighed and grabs my wrist, he then pulls me closer. "There, now we're both safe from the rain, but we should probably head inside and change your clothes before you get sick."

I blushed at how close we were. I look up and gave him a quick nod. "O-okay," I said. We both headed to my house, I opened the door and let him in.

"Welcome home! Welcome home! Welcome home!"

"Polly, shush," I said.

"Pretty bird," Craig said when he bends examines Polly in his cage.

"I'm pretty bird! I'm pretty bird," Polly said.

"Did you train him to greet you?" Craig asked as he continue to stare at Polly.

"S-sorta...Polly kinda says whatever he wants, he's a pretty smart bird," I said.

"Huh...smart and pretty, aren't you?" Craig asked.

"Pretty boy! Pretty boy! Pretty boy!"

"P-Polly!" I blushed.

"...Thanks for the complement, Polly," Craig gave Polly a small smile. He looks nice with that smile on.

"Oh um...m-make yourself at home, I'm just going to change and get some towels," I said.

"No rush," Craig said.

I nodded and quickly headed towards my bedroom. After I changed, I quickly grabbed two towels and headed back to my living room. That's when I noticed Craig staring at my photo album.

"Don't look!" I screeched as I ran towards him and snatched the book away from him.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have looked without your permission," Craig said.

"It's...it's fine...just um...please sit," I said.

Craig nodded and sat down. I handed him a towel so he could dry off. "You have a nice place here."

"Thanks, it actually looked crappy when I bought it, but a little magic sure helps a lot," I said.

"You must be really good at using magic, huh?"

"N-not really...I usually just stick with the small stuff, anything too big, I get tired way too easily," I said.

"Oh right, magic requires a little bit of energy, depending on how big the spell is. I read about that once," Craig said.

"Y-yeah, which is why I don't use my powers that m-much," I said.

"...I bet if you practiced, you could do almost anything," Craig said.

I blushed, "I...I don't know..." I said. We went silent for a bit, and I realized that I should offer him a drink. "You want anything? I got coffee, tea, juice, nymph milk."

"Water is fine...and really? nymph milk?"

"It surprisingly has a lot of nutrients in it, don't judge," I said.

"Alright...but that must be very awkward for the nymphs though," Craig said.

"I-I wouldn't really know," I said. I poured two glasses with water and I headed back to the living room.

I handed Craig his glass. "Thanks," Craig said.

"N-no problem." I said as I sat down next to him.

We stayed silent for a bit, just drinking water and not really saying anything. I noticed that Craig was looking at me, specifically my legs. I looked down and I remembered that my knees were scraped.

"Oh! Sorry, this my be d-disgusting to you," I blushed.

"No, I'm just...are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, it's just a little scrape," I said.

"...You know that's not what I mean," Craig sighed. He suddenly takes something out of his bag. It looked like some sort of ointment, but I never seen the brand before. "Here," Craig squeezes a small amount of the ointment into his hand before moving closer and rubbing the ointment onto my knees.

"Ow," I winced in pain.

"Sorry," Craig said as he gently starts rubbing the ointment on.

I suddenly felt weird on my knees. That was when I noticed that my scraped knees were healing. "H-how did you.."

"I made the ointment, it's suppose to help heal injuries really fast," Craig said.

"T-that's amazing! You could sell that and get lots of money for it," I said.

"I could...but nah. Knowing how companies work, they'd probably cut the middleman and try to skip a few steps to make production go by fast," Craig said.

"You seem...very knowledgeable on business..."

"I did ace in my business class back in high school," Craig said.

"O-oh," I wondered what Craig was like in high school. Heck...I wonder what Craig was like when he was a kid.

"...So...why were you crying in the rain?"

"Nng..." I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. "It's...really embarrassing...really."

"I'll listen, and I promise I won't tell," Craig said.

I look up at him, his face was hard to read, but his eyes...it felt like he was telling the truth. "...A-alright," I said. I take a deep breath and sat back. I stared at the wall ahead hoping it'll help me calm down. "...I ran into my...ex-best friend," I said.

"...Oh," Craig looked down for a bit before looking back up. "What happened to you two?"

"...It was my fault...really. I...I really...really liked him back then...and I guess...I kinda obsessed over him...and...and..." I remember the spell I found in my mom's book. "...I placed a love spell on him."

"...Jesus dude."

"I know," I closed my eyes. "I was so stupid back then. Even with the spell...I knew deep down he didn't like me like that. He may have said he liked me....but his eyes said otherwise. In the end...I took the spell back...and I ruined the only good friendship I had with him. We never spoke to each other ever again, even when we ended up going to the same academy together. He just...gave me that same look he did when I took the spell back."

"...."

"...Craig...do you think...I'm a bad kid?" I asked. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"...No...I don't think so."

"Even though I forced someone to like me!?"

"Well...you took it back, right?" Craig asked.

"I did..."

"That just means you knew what you were doing was wrong...and you felt guilty about it. That means you're not a sociopath," Craig said.

"But I-"

"Hey look. I know we haven't known each other long...but...from what I can see, you seem like a good enough kid. A little weird, but a good kid," Craig said.

"...Y-you think so?" I asked.

"Yeah...and I know...you feel guilty about what happened between you and your ex-friend, but sometimes...not everything lasts. I think the best thing to do...is to have your head up high and take a step forward. That's the only way you can move on from the horrible past," Craig said.

Step forward and move on...huh... "...You're...pretty philosophical, Craig."

"Well I try," Craig smiled.

"...So you really think...I should just move on?"

"If you're willing to, and right now...I think you really want to," Craig said.

"...Craig...thank you," I smiled.

"..." Craig smiles. "No problem." When Craig tuned his head and checked the time, he gets up and grabs his stuff. "I better get going, I have a lot of preparations I need to make for tomorrow."

"O-okay," I said.

"...Hey...Tweek?"

"Hm?"

"...Let's do this again sometimes...you're pretty fun to talk to," Craig smiled.

When I look up at him, I felt my heart beating. He has such a beautiful smile, even with the braces. "...Yeah...I'd like that."

"Cool...oh but...let's never bring up nymph milk next time," Craig said.

I laughed, "deal."

Craig nodded before heading towards the door and leaving. "I'll see tomorrow."

"Bye," I smiled.

As Craig opened the door, we were both startled when we see Kenny there.

"Oh...hey Craig."

"Hey.." Craig said before walking past him.

Kenny watches him leave before coming inside my house and closing the door. "I didn't know Craig came to visit."

"We just talked," I said.

"Oh. That's nice," Kenny said. He suddenly takes my umbrella out of his backpack and handed it to me. "You okay? You kinda left in a rush back there."

"..." I thought back to Craig's words. It's time I move on from this. "Yeah...never been better," I smiled.

* * *

The next day, I was gathering my books for my witching class. As I got my stuff, I suddenly spot him walking by. He sees me and stops in his tracks. He was giving me a blank face as he stares at me.

I gulped and took a step back.

_"Have your head up high and take a step forward."_

"...." I take a deep breath. I raised my head and took a step forward. He seemed surprised when I continued walking past him, not looking back. Once he was out of sight, I smiled.

It felt like a huge weight was finally lifted from my shoulders.

* * *

For the past couple of days, I've been thinking about him...Craig. Every time I think about him, my heart would pound in my chest, I felt all sweaty, and it felt like butterflies were in my stomach.

On some occasions, I would wonder when we'll hang out the next day. Whenever I see him on the bus, I get happy when he waves hello at me. Whenever I see him in the hallways, I try to contain my excitement. Whenever I sleep, I imagine him holding my holding my hand.

There were even times when I thought what it would feel like to kiss him on the lips. To touch him. To...to...

"Oh Jesus!" I blushed when I thought of that. Don't be such a pervert, Tweek.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Kenny said while we wait for the bus.

"S-shut up, no I don't," I blushed. I do...I really do.

"Who is it? Tell me!"

"No way!"

"Is it Stan?"

"No! You know Wendy has a thing for him," I said.

"That doesn't mean they're together," Kenny laughed.

"Well I don't like him like that, besides, he's straight," I said.

"Alright alright...is it...that wizard kid?"

"Nah....he's too...intense," I said.

"Mmm...Butters?"

"Nice kid, but nope."

"Is it me?"

"You wish," I laughed.

"Ugh, I'm running out of guesses here, Tweek. There's not that many bisexual or gay kids at our school you know," Kenny said.

"Which means you should probably stop guessing and mind you own business," I sighed.

"Fine, but I'll find out one day," Kenny grinned.

We suddenly hear a door closing and we turned around. It was Craig. It was very rare for him to come out of his house early, especially since I found out he usually stays up all night to work on a potion or something.

"Hey," Craig greeted.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, Craig-o. Guess what, Tweekers here has a crush on someone," Kenny said.

"K-Kenny!" I blushed.

"Really?" Craig asked as he tilts his head in such a cute manor. Ugh! Why is he so fucking cute!?

"I...I...I sorta do...b-but I'm not telling!"

"Alright," Craig said as he looks on ahead, adjusting his grip on his umbrella.

"Seriously? Like that? You're not the least bit curious?" Kenny asked.

"I mean...it's Tweek's business, I don't have any right to put my nose into his business," Craig said.

"Thank you," I smiled. I really like Craig's courtesy, he's so sweet.

The bus soon arrives and we all get on. Kenny and I found a seat in the back and sat down, as for Craig, he sits in the seat next to ours.

"Come on Tweek, at least give me a hint on who your crush is, I promise I'll keep it as a secret!" Kenny said.

"No way, I'm not saying anything!" I sighed.

"Come on! Please?"

"Persistent as always, huh Kenny?" Craig said as he takes out his notebook and starts writing something.

"You know it," Kenny chuckled before sticking his tongue out at him.

Craig rolled his eyes and flipped him off. That only made Kenny laughed before he finally settled down in his seat.

...Huh...I didn't know these two were close.

* * *

"Oh...where is it? Come on..." I was currently in the magical creatures classroom because I accidentally dropped my spell book in here. If I don't find that darn book before my next class starts, I'm going to be in so much trouble. "Jesus...where are you? I wish there was a spell that helps find missing books or something," I sighed. As I continue to search around, I felt the familiar texture of a book cover. "There you are!" I smiled as I grab the book that was hidden underneath the teacher's desk. "Got you!"

Suddenly, I hear giggling and whispers coming inside. When I look up, I froze when I see Kenny and Craig walking in.

"Why are we here?" Craig asked.

"Sh! Someone is going to hear," Kenny laughed.

"You're the one who's being loud," Craig sighed.

I don't know why these two were in here, especially Kenny since he doesn't take magical creature studies. Still, it looks like they're having a private conversation. I better not disturb them. I was about to sneak out of the room while they weren't looking, but I froze.

Kenny leaned forward and kissed Craig on the lips.

I gasped, but I quickly covered my mouth and hid behind the teacher's desk, hoping they didn't hear or see me.

"Mmm...wait...you sure this is a good idea?" Craig asked, he sounded like he was out of breath.

"Don't worry, this room won't be used till five, we're practically alone in here," Kenny said.

"What if someone comes in?"

"I used a spell to lock the door and made sure sound doesn't leak out. Only people inside can hear us, and we're the only two in here...so..." I peeked over and saw Kenny kissing Craig's neck.

"A-ah...Jesus...easy, I'm still sore from the last time you gave me a hickey."

"Don't tell me you didn't love it," Kenny smirked.

Craig blushed and looked down. He was even pouting a bit, "I did...but make sure you put it somewhere else this time, someone was giving me a weird look in my constellation class."

"Whatever you say, love," Kenny smiled as he starts pulling Craig's shirt down and starts licking his collarbone.

What was happening!? Since when were those two? I didn't know...I didn't know...

I felt tears pricking out of my eyes when I heard Craig moan. "A-ah! K-Kenny..."

Life really is cruel...isn't it?


	2. The Alchemist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very VERY Crenny heavy. If you're not into Crenny, then you can skip this one. It's mainly a quick recap of what happened from the first chapter, all in Craig's POV, it will also have some between stuff as well, but nothing too important. So yeah, if you're not into what's in this chapter, you can skip this one and I'll be sure to have a more Tweek and Craig centric chapter in the next one.

When I think about the idea of magic...it's pretty cool I guess, but I rather learn more about alchemy instead of magic. At least with alchemy I can blow shit up and turn things into something else. Still...I guess magic is pretty cool in it's own way.

"We're here," my mom said as she pulls over and parked in front of the house I saw in an ad awhile back.

"Cool, thanks mom," I said as I unbuckled my seat belt and was about to get out, but mom suddenly places her hand on my shoulder.

"...You sure about this...isn't that school mainly magic-users? You sure you want to go to that school?"

"Mom, I already got a scholarship out of it. Besides, they have the best alchemy program there," I said.

"Still...a non-magic user such as yourself...you sure it'll be okay? What if someone tries to use their magic to mess with you?"

"Please...if someone tries to fuck with me, I can use my potions," I said as I take out a couple of vials out of my pocket.

"How many times have I told you to not put those in your pocket, what would happen if they break? I don't want to get a phone call telling me that my son disappeared into thin air or is now the size of an ant."

"I'll be careful with them, mom," I sighed.

"Alright...just...be careful, okay. If something happens, you call me or your dad straight away."

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm eighteen. I got to live my own life now," I said.

"I know...it's just...you'll always be my little alchemist," mom said before pulling me into a hug.

"Mom!" I groaned. This was embarrassing.

"Don't give me sass young man," mom said before flipping me off.

I rolled my eyes before flipping her off, "yeah yeah. I love you too. Now can I go?"

"Alright...stay safe, eat properly, don't open your door to anyone you don't know, and make sure you-"

"Mom..." I said.

"...Right..."

I get out of the car and grabbed my stuff out of the back and in the trunk. I looked up and noticed that dark clouds were coming. I did hear it was going to be raining for a couple of days...I better hurry and get my stuff inside before it starts raining again.

"...This is it," I said when I turn back to my mom.

Mom looks at me before she gave me a smile, "it sure is kiddo," mom said.

"....I'll uh...um...call and junk...okay?" I said.

"You better, otherwise I'll drive back here, kick your door down, and give you an earful if you even miss one phone call."

I snorted, "whatever you say."

"Goodbye...kiddo," mom said.

"See ya," I said.

I stepped back as I watched my mom turn the car on and driving away. I gave her one last wave before she was out of sight. I sighed and quickly started taking the boxes into the house.

I managed to get everything inside before the rain started pouring outside. Thank god. I quickly looked around my new place and smiled to myself that all my furniture was delivered without any problems or accidents. I suddenly noticed my alchemy stuff in the corner of the living room.

"I thought I told those assholes to put this in the bedroom," I muttered as I pick up the vials and liquids and started heading towards my room. As I was putting my stuff away, I suddenly hear a car or something coming up outside, I then hear a door opening, it sounded like a bus door opening. I look out of my window and noticed two figures coming out of the bus. It was hard to see them since their umbrellas were blocking my view. I watched as the two figures headed towards the houses next to mine.

Neighbors.

I have no problem with neighbors...as long as they don't interfere with my work. As long as they aren't annoying, I'm content.

"...Oh...maybe I can make a potion to block out noise...." I muttered to myself when I suddenly got an idea. I quickly sat down and got to work.

* * *

Meeting Tweek Tweak had to be the weirdest yet also interesting experience in my life. Ever.

The first time I met him, he was on top of a dragon and they were flying towards me. All I was doing was walking around, trying to find my class when I see a giant ass dragon appear out of nowhere and destroying everything in its path. Jesus.

The second time I see him, he showed me where the grocery store was. I needed to buys some groceries since I know my mom will bitch and whine at me for not eating a healthy meal. I swear that woman can sense when I'm not doing something right or healthy.

Still...I finally managed to talk to the kid...he seems cool...a little jittery and had a sad aura around him, but still cool. I like him.

So it's no big surprise when I see that someone is messing with him in the bus I started helping Tweek out. I smiled when I watched the asshole turn into a pig. Pig face...probably one of my best so far.

"Holy shit." I turned my head and noticed another blonde that was sitting with Tweek earlier. I think he's in my alchemy class.

"U-um...is he going to be...alright?" Tweek asked as he watches the asshole squeal and run around.

"Well...he'll be a pig for awhile, but he'll change back...probably," I said.

I suddenly feel the other guy's eyes on me, I turned my head and was surprised to see him laughing. "Dude, that was some amazing alchemy skills. That was so awesome."

"...Thanks...I guess," I said.

"I'm Kenny," Kenny said as he raised his hand.

I take his hand and shook it, "...Craig." When I get a good look at his face, I can finally confirm that he really is someone in my class. He's that guy that usually sleeps all the time or doesn't pay attention. "...You're in my class, right?"

"Yep, and I can't wait to see more of that alchemy stuff you're doing. It's so cool," Kenny smiled.

For some reason, my stomach felt weird. The fuck? "...I uh...s-sure..." Did I fucking stutter!? What the fuck!? I looked over at Tweek, he was looking at me with a worried look. I need to get out of here. "I'm going back to my seat. See ya."

"Bye," Kenny waved.

"B-bye...Craig," Tweek said.

Darn...I actually wanted to talk to Tweek today. I don't understand why talking to Kenny made me feel...weird....

* * *

During alchemy class, I wasn't surprised to see Kenny at his desk in the back. He had his head down and was taking a nap. I'm surprised the teacher hasn't noticed after all this time.

I sat down next to him and got my stuff out. That was when the teacher came in.

"Morning everyone, today we will be doing a little alchemy practice. I want each and everyone one of you to come up here and show the class your best alchemy skills. This counts as participation points, so I want all of you to come up here. I don't care what you do as long as it's not explosive and will cause property damage. Now...Kenny McCormick?"

Kenny suddenly wakes up and lifts up his head, he even yawns. "Huh?"

"Since you find my class so boring that you would rather sleep instead of paying attention, why don't you go first and show us what you can do," the teacher said.

"Mmmm....alright," Kenny smiled. He sits up straight and stretches his arms before he starts walking towards the front. With the the potions and testing tubes in the front, Kenny started grabbing a couple of liquids before pouring them into the filter flask

The concoction started bubbling.

"Mr. McCormick, do you even know what you're doing!?"

"Don't worry sir, it's part of the process," Kenny said as he adds more liquids inside. Now the filter flask is shaking.

"McCormick!"

"Hold on...just gotta add one more-"

"McCormick! Don't you-" When a drop falls into the flask, light suddenly comes out and almost blinds all of us. What the actual fuck is happening!?

The light finally fades and we were all surprised to see a flower coming out of the flask. The flower had pink and green flames on it, yet the flames made it look so...beautiful.

"There you go," Kenny smirked, "can I go back to my seat now?"

"...." The teacher doesn't say anything, he simply nods.

Kenny grins, he takes the flower and blows the flames out. Now it was a normal flower with pink petals and a bright green stem. Once Kenny headed back to his seat, I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Craig Tucker...it's your turn," the teacher said.

"Huh?"

"Please come up and demonstrate your abilities."

"..." I looked at Kenny, he was smiling at me. My stomach feels weird again. I get up and headed towards the front. I decided to go with a simple disappearing potion, but every time I made eye contact with Kenny, I felt...off.

"Mr. Tucker?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you adding a bit too much of dragon's blood?"

"W-what?" I looked down and noticed that I was pouring way too much. "Shit!" I quickly put down the dragon's blood, but I accidentally spilled some in the process. "U-um..." I started panicking as I tried cleaning up the mess.

"Mr. Tucker?"

"I uh...just hold on, I can clean this up, I just need to-" My hand suddenly bumps into one of the highly explosive chemicals. The entire room was filled with smoke in ten seconds.

The teacher started coughing and he tries his best to find the door. "E-everyone. Evacuate immediately!" Everyone quickly left the classroom while holding their breaths. Once everyone was safely outside, the teacher looks at me with a disappointed look. "I have heard you were a very excellent alchemist where you came from, so I expected so much from you, Mr. Tucker, but being this careless...you're just lucky this technically doesn't affect your grade."

"...." I looked down, feeling sick in the stomach.

"Alright class, since we can't be inside the classroom until the smoke clears, we will be waiting in the gymnasium for the time being. We will continue this assignment another time." The teacher then starts walking and everyone started following him. I slowly followed the others.

"...Don't feel bad, it was your first time showing your stuff in front of people, right?" Kenny said as he walks next to me.

"...Sorta..."

"Don't worry, you'll get a hang of it. Just gotta work hard," Kenny said.

"That's rich considering you usually sleep the entire time," I said.

"True...but there's a reason why I sleep all the time during the day and why I'm up all night," Kenny said. He suddenly takes out the flower he made and hands it to me.

"...Why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

"Let's call it a symbol of our friendship. Like?"

"...You're so weird," I said, but I can feel the blush forming in my cheeks.

"I might be...but I'm still a good alchemist," Kenny grinned. He pushes the flower into my hands before catching up with the others.

"...." Kenny McCormick is so weird...so why is my heart beating so fast. I don't get it...

* * *

While I was walking home, I realized it was raining really hard today. Jesus...will the rain ever lighten up? As I was walking home, I noticed a familiar figure sitting on the ground, shaking.

Tweek?

I walked over towards him, it seems he doesn't realized I was here. I noticed that he was crying and that his knees were all bloody. What the fuck happened? I noticed that his clothes were sticking to his skin, I quickly used my umbrella to shield him. He looked startled and finally looks up. What happened to you, Tweek? Why are you crying?

"You alright?" I asked.

 "C-Craig!" Tweek panicked. He gets up and wipes the tears away. "S-sorry that you had to s-see me like that..."

He's apologizing again. I really wish he would stop, especially when it looks like he's the one that's hurt right now. "Dude, you really need to stop saying sorry."

"S-so- ...I mean....y-yeah..." His face was red, either from the cold or from embarrassment. I'm not sure. He suddenly looks at me for a bit and his eyes widen. "Y-you're going to get soak!" Tweek exclaimed as he pushes the umbrella back to me. Seriously?

"Well you're going to get sick," I said as I push the umbrella towards him.

"Y-you don't have to waste that umbrella on m-me," Tweek exclaimed as he pushes the umbrella back towards me.

Okay. I'm not doing this right now. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. "There, now we're both safe from the rain, but we should probably head inside and change your clothes before you get sick."

"...O-okay..." Tweek blushed.

"..." Shit...I didn't realized how fucking close we were. Ugh...how embarrassing. We headed towards his house and once we were inside, I hear a voice greeting us. 

"Welcome home! Welcome home! Welcome home!" I looked towards the living room and was surprised to see a bird.

"Polly, shush," Tweek said as he walks over towards the bird.

"Pretty bird," I said. I really like the colors on this little guy. He looks cool.

"I'm pretty bird! I'm pretty bird," Polly said. Impressive.

"Did you train him to greet you?" I asked. I continue to look at Polly and admired it's appearance.

"S-sorta...Polly kinda says whatever he wants, he's a pretty smart bird," Tweek explained.

"Huh...smart and pretty, aren't you?" I said as I pet the bird's head.

"Pretty boy! Pretty boy! Pretty boy!" Polly exclaimed.

"P-Polly!" Tweek exclaimed.

Oh, this bird really is smart. "...Thanks for the complement, Polly."

"Oh um...m-make yourself at home, I'm just going to change and get some towels," Tweek said.

"No rush," I said.

Once Tweek was out of the room, I decided to look around. I see a couple of photos of Tweek with what I assume to be his parents. I continued looking around and noticed the many spell books in his shelves. I suddenly noticed a photo album. I couldn't help it...I wanted to see a baby Tweek. I grabbed the photo album and started looking at a few pictures. I was right...baby Tweek was adorable. Huge green eyes and everything. So cute. I smiled as I continue looking at a few more images. I suddenly stopped when I see him holding hands with a boy I don't know.

Hm...wonder who he is...

"Don't look!" I hear Tweek screeching before rushing towards me and snatching the book out of my hand.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have looked without your permission," I said.

"It's...it's fine...just um...please sit," Tweek said.

We sat down on the couch and Tweek handed me a towel. "You have a nice place here." I said as I looked around.

"Thanks, it actually looked crappy when I bought it, but a little magic sure helps a lot," Tweek said.

"You must be really good at using magic, huh?" I said.

"N-not really...I usually just stick with the small stuff, anything too big, I get tired way too easily," Tweek said.

"Oh right, magic requires a little bit of energy, depending on how big the spell is. I read about that once," I remember reading on that one time.

"Y-yeah, which is why I don't use my powers that m-much," Tweek said.

"...I bet if you practiced, you could do almost anything," I said. I really mean it.

"I...I don't know..." Tweek said. We went silent for a bit. Tweek suddenly gets up, "You want anything? I got coffee, tea, juice, nymph milk."

"Water is fine...and really? nymph milk?"

"It surprisingly has a lot of nutrients in it, don't judge," Tweek said.

"Alright...but that must be very awkward for the nymphs though," I said.

"I-I wouldn't really know," Tweek said as he starts pouring water into two glasses in the kitchen.

He comes back and hands me a glass. "Thanks." I said as I take the glass.

"N-no problem." Tweek smiled. We sat down for a bit, not saying a word to each other. While I looked around, I also glanced over at Tweek. That's when I remember the scrape on Tweek's knees. 

"Oh! Sorry, this my be d-disgusting to you," Tweek said.

"No, I'm just...are you okay?" I feel my heartstrings being pulled. What the fuck happened to make you cry earlier, Twek?

"I-I'm fine, it's just a little scrape," Tweek said.

"...You know that's not what I mean," I sighed. I quickly grabbed my backpack and started looking for that ointment I made awhile back. Once I find it, I started applying it to Tweek's knees. "Here."

"Ow!" Tweek hissed.

"Sorry," I said. I started putting the ointment on very gently.

After applying the ointment, I happily watched as his knees started healing.

"H-how did you.."

"I made the ointment, it's suppose to help heal injuries really fast," I said.

"T-that's amazing! You could sell that and get lots of money for it," Tweek said.

"I could...but nah. Knowing how companies work, they'd probably cut the middleman and try to skip a few steps to make production go by fast," I said.

"You seem...very knowledgeable on business..."

"I did ace in my business class back in high school," I said. High school...I'm so glad I'm done with that shit. ...I wonder what Tweek was like during high school.

"O-oh," Tweek muttered as he looks down.

"..." I need to ask him. 

"...So...why were you crying in the rain?"

"Nng..." I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. "It's...really embarrassing...really."

"I'll listen, and I promise I won't tell," I said.

"...A-alright..." Tweek looks down before taking a deep breath. "...I ran into my...ex-best friend."

"Oh..." I suddenly remember the picture of the boy. "What happened to you two?"

"...It was my fault...really. I...I really...really liked him back then...and I guess...I kinda obsessed over him...and...and...I placed a love spell on him." He...what?

"...Jesus dude." I never would expect Tweek to be the type to cast a love spell on someone and force them to love him.

"I know," Tweek closed my eyes. "I was so stupid back then. Even with the spell...I knew deep down he didn't like me like that. He may have said he liked me....but his eyes said otherwise. In the end...I took the spell back...and I ruined the only good friendship I had with him. We never spoke to each other ever again, even when we ended up going to the same academy together. He just...gave me that same look he did when I took the spell back."

"...."

"...Craig...do you think...I'm a bad kid?"

"...No...I don't think so." I really don't.

"Even though I forced someone to like me!?"

"Well...you took it back, right?" I asked.

"I did..."

"That just means you knew what you were doing was wrong...and you felt guilty about it. That means you're not a sociopath," I said.

"But I-"

"Hey look. I know we haven't known each other long...but...from what I can see, you seem like a good enough kid. A little weird, but a good kid," I said.

"...Y-you think so?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah...and I know...you feel guilty about what happened between you and your ex-friend, but sometimes...not everything lasts. I think the best thing to do...is to have your head up high and take a step forward. That's the only way you can move on from the horrible past," I said.

"...You're...pretty philosophical, Craig."

"Well I try," I smiled.

"...So you really think...I should just move on?" Yes Tweek. That's the only way you can find happiness again and get back that self confidence.

"If you're willing to, and right now...I think you really want to," I said.

"...Craig...thank you," Tweek smiled. He really looks better when he smiles.

"... No problem." I checked the time and realized it was getting late. "I better get going, I have a lot of preparations I need to make for tomorrow."

"O-okay."

"...Hey...Tweek?"

"Hm?"

"...Let's do this again sometimes...you're pretty fun to talk to," I smiled.

"...Yeah...I'd like that."

I hope...you'll get better. I really really hope you'll finally move on.

"Cool...oh but...let's never bring up nymph milk next time," I said.

Tweek laughs, "deal."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Bye," Tweek said.

As I open the door, I froze when I see him. Kenny McCormick.

"Oh...hey Craig."

My heart started racing again. My palms feel sweaty. I feel like throwing up. "...Hey." I quickly walk past him and left. Smooth Craig...real smooth.

Once I reached my house, I let out a long sigh. What the fuck was that? You just helped out Tweek and you star feeling flustered when you see Kenny!? The fuck!? Maybe I can make a potion for this or maybe try to see what's going on...

...I just hope Tweek will take my words to heart and feel better.

* * *

I was both surprised and annoyed to see Kenny standing next to me at my locker. He had a stupid smile on his face and was just...staring at me. What the fuck is his problem?

"What?" I asked as I turn towards him.

"Just wanted to say...thanks...for helping Tweek the other day. You didn't have to do that," Kenny said.

"Well I wanted to so I did. So why are you standing so close to me with a stupid grin on your face?"

"Just being friendly, that's all," Kenny smiled. He suddenly peeks into my locker and his smile gets bigger, "I see you kept the flower."

I blushed when I realized that the flower was in plain view. Shit! "I-I was going to throw it out, it's not like I actually care about it or anything."

"Oh? but judging from how healthy it looks...it seems like you're taking good care of it," Kenny smiled.

"You're eyes must be off, dude. I don't care about it at all! Besides...it's such a low level magic trick at best when you made it," I said.

"Low level? Really? You seemed so amazed when I made it in class that day. Your eyes were sparkling," Kenny teased.

"N-no they were not!" I blushed even more. Why the fuck am I blushing so much!? "I really don't care about your stupid flower or you!" I exclaimed.

"Woah...I never said anything about you liking me though," Kenny smirked.

My face must be completely red now. "Don't misunderstand, asshole! I don't like you! I never will!"

"Hm...well how about this," Kenny grabs the flower form my locker and placed it on his hair. "Why don't we have an alchemist showdown?"

"What?"

"You know...you do some alchemy, I do some alchemy, and we see which one of us is better at alchemy. The winner gets to keep the flower and the loser has to do one thing that the winner wants."

"Like hell I'm going to do something so stupid. Like I said, I don't want your damn flower!"

"Alright...but if you win...I'll drop the idea that you might like me and we'll continue our days like nothing happened. How about it?"

"...I...I don't know..."

"I'll do whatever you want me to do if you win," Kenny continued.

"...Alright fine. When and where?"

"At around three at the water fountain. It'll be nice and quiet around that time."

"Fine," I said. We shake hands to seal the deal, but Kenny does something sneaky and kisses the back of my hand. "Dude!" I blushed.

"See you at three," Kenny smiled. He winks at me before leaving.

"Fucking asshole," I muttered as I grab my stuff and headed towards my next class.

...I'll show him. I'll win that stupid showdown and win back that flower...o-only so I can stomp on it to prove that I, Craig Tucker, does not like Kenny McCormick!

* * *

It was around three and just like we promised, we met each other at the fountain.

"Took you long enough," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Looking forward to me winning?"

"Fuck you, I'm going to beat your ass and prove to you that I don't like you," I said.

"Keep telling yourself that, cutie," Kenny smirked.

"Fuck you!" I exclaimed as I raised my hand and flipped him off.

"Yeah yeah, so you ready or what?" Kenny asked.

I glared at him, but I took my alchemy stuff out of my bag. I put on a gas mask on since I know that there will be a few ingredients that are very poisonous, even if we're outside. Can't really risk breathing that shit in by accident.

"Ready?" Kenny asked as he puts on his own gas mask.

"Will ever be," I said.

"Alright. On a count of three. One...two...three!" Kenny takes out a potion and throws it on the ground. The ground started shaking and I suddenly found myself being taken into the air by a giant fucking plant!

"The fuck!"

"Hey, a showdown involves someone getting hurt. Sorry," Kenny said.

"You motherfucker!" I shouted as I quickly take out a potion from my pocket and threw it at the plant. The plant shriek in pain before letting me go. I started falling and I knew I only have a few seconds before I hit the hard cement below me. I quickly took out a blue potion and threw it at the ground below me. A giant gelatinous goop soon breaks my fall and I safely got back to the ground.

"Quick thinking, I didn't even know you had a potion that involves something so...bouncy...and goopy," Kenny snickered as he pokes the gelatinous goop.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed as I grabbed a red potion and threw it at him. Kenny jumps to the side as the potion explode. I continued throwing more and more potions at him as he kept dodging and avoiding my attacks. "Hold fucking still you prick!"

"Someone's being a bit angry," Kenny laughs before taking out a light blue potion and threw it at my direction.

"Fuck!" I hissed in pain when my entire arm was engulfed in ice. "Fuck! That burns!" I winced in pain as I fell to the ground.

"That's what ice does, ironically," Kenny laughs.

I tried to reach out for a potion, but I realized that I already used up all the ones I had in my pocket. "Damn it..."

"Oh? Ran out already? I still have like...five more here...I guess I win," Kenny smiled.

"...." I crouched down, gripping my arm that had ice around it. It hurts...so fucking much. "...."

"...Hey...you alright?"

"...."

"You're not going to...cry are you? Cause...you don't look like the type that cries honestly..."

"..."

"...Hey...come on...say something. Insult me...tell me I'm a fucking asshole!"

"...."

"Hey..." I hear Kenny walking towards me, he crouches down and looks at my arm. "...Does it hurt that much? I'm sorry if I went overboard with that one..."

"..."

"...Look...I'm really sorry...we can...forget everything...let me just...here," Kenny takes out a red potion and let a few drops touch the ice. The ice starts melting and my arm was no longer cold, a bit wet, but not cold. "There...better, see?"

"..."

"...You're not...mad that you lost...right?"

"...Who said this was fucking over?" I said.

"Huh?"

I looked up and splashed the potion I had in my hand that was in ice the entire time. I smiled when plants started popping out of his face before they explode and made him fall back.

"...Looks like I win, dick," I smirked.

"...." Kenny stared at me in disbelief. "You cheated."

"Well you never said any rules, so this is legit," I smirked.

"....True," Kenny smiled. He then starts laughing, "I can't believe I didn't realized you had a potion in that hand this entire time! I would have totally kept your arm in ice for a little longer. Jesus."

"Oi...why are you laughing? You lost, so I win and you have to do what I say."

"Alright alright, a deals a deal," Kenny smiled. "Oh...can't forget," Kenny takes the flower off of his head and placed it on me. I felt his hand going into my hand and touching my hair inside my hat. My stomach feels weird again.

"...I said I don't want your damn flower," I muttered, my face going red.

"I know...but you look...nice with it on. I like it," Kenny smiled.

"....You're so weird," I muttered.

"Hm," Kenny smiled as he continues to lay on his back and looking up at me. "So...what do you want me to do?"

I stared at him for a bit. I never noticed how light blue his eyes were...they were almost the same color as the sky. The way he's looking at me with those blue eyes...my heart his racing, by stomach feels like it's doing a flip, and my palms were sweaty. I then stared at his lips.

"...Kiss me," I said.

"...." Kenny looks at me before using his elbows to help him get up a bit and lean forward to kiss me on the lips. My heart felt like it was going to pop out when I felt his lips on mine. Kenny pulls away and all I want are those lips back on mine. "...You really are an interesting fellow, Craig."

"....And you're a fucking show off," I said.

"Hm...I try. Mainly to impress cuties like you," Kenny smiled.

"..." I looked down and felt my cheeks getting warmer. "...Now what?"

"...How about...we go see a movie on Saturday and get to know one another...we can call it a date," Kenny smiled.

I looked down at him. A date huh? Not resisting the urge anymore, I lean forward and kiss him on the lips again. "If you don't pick me up at seven sharp, I'll fucking set your dick on fire."

"Don't worry, I'm always on time," Kenny smirked.

Kenny McCormick...he really is a weirdo...but I really like him.

* * *

 

Kenny and I are officially dating...not like we're telling anyone. I don't really want people to know about us yet, especially Tweek. He might feel like a third wheel if he realizes that his best friend and me are dating each other. For now, my relationship with Kenny is a secret. We'll tell Tweek one day, just not now, especially when he's kind going through the whole ex-friend and stuff. I don't want to give Tweek more stuff to worry about.

"...Kenny...stop," I sighed as I put my pencil down. Right now, Kenny and I were at his house. We were suppose to be doing homework together, but it seems like he wants to do something else, such as kissing my neck.

"Come on...don't you want to do it?"

I blushed and turned my head, "I do...but we should be doing our homework first," I said.

"There's such thing as multitasking," Kenny said.

"Fuck no. The last thing I want to do is accidentally writing fuck me and having my teacher read it," I turn back around and continued working on my homework.

"Okay, whatever you want, babe," Kenny said as he places his head on my shoulders.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Finished it on the bus earlier. It was a piece of cake," Kenny said.

"Whatever," I said. I continue to work on my homework. It was kinda hard to do it since Kenny had his hands around my waist, and his lips were pressed against the back of my neck. My sweet spot as he calls it. "Kenny."

"Hm?" Kenny looks at me innocently as he continues placing gentle kisses on the back of my neck.

"You better...nnngg..stop. I'm warning you," I said, my face going red.

"You tell me to stop...but you're secretly enjoying this, aren't you?"

"N-no..." I was. "Just fuck off and let me work," I said.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just being all cuddly. That's all," Kenny smirked as he continues pressing kisses on the back of my neck.

"...F-fuck," I panted as my grip on my pencil tightens. "You're being so fucking unfair right now," I said. I can already feel how hard I'm getting.

"Am I?" Kenny smirked as he continues kissing my neck until he starts licking the shell of my ear. I jolted when I felt his hands palming my growing erection. "You're so fucking hard right now..."

"...God damn it, Kenny," I put my pencil down and turned towards him. "Fine, we can do it, but after that, I'm going back to work."

"No problem, I'll make it quick," Kenny smiled. We both sat down on his bed and Kenny immediately took my face and started kissing me. Kenny gently pushes me back until I was laying on the bed. I placed my hands on his shoulders as I pull him closer.

Kenny pulls back, a strong of saliva connecting our lips. "Fuck..." I panted as I stared at him with lust filled eyes.

"You're beautiful," Kenny said.

I blushed as I looked towards the side, "shut up and just fuck me already," I said.

"With pleasure," Kenny smirked as he starts pulling his clothes off. I gets me by surprised when he pulls me towards him and takes my pants off slightly. Only showing my crotch, but not fulling taking my pants off.

"What are you doing!?"

"You said you want to get back to work after this, right? So taking your clothes off completely would waste a lot of time for you, so I'm doing you a favor," Kenny smiled.

"You fucking piece of-" I hitched my breath when I felt him thrust into me. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Sorry, I would have slick you up a b-bit, but we're out of lube, and using spit isn't very efficient," Kenny said.

I winced in pain as he slowly starts thrusting his hips into me. A-ah...this is so fucking painful...yet at the same time so fucking arousing.

"You're actually liking this? I didn't know you like it rough," Kenny smirked.

"F-fuck you, just fucking..a-ah...fucking g-go faster," I moaned as I grip his shoulders.

"Whatever you say," Kenny smiled as he starts thrusting deeper into me.

"F-fuck!" I exclaimed as I started moving my hips to match his speed.

Kenny continues to thrust into me, his hands on my hips as he ties going deeper into me. "Fuck, I'm going to come," Kenny bit his lip as he starts going faster.

"Fuck fuck fuck...d-don't come inside," I panted as I grip the bed sheet.

"Nnng..." Kenny quickly pulls out and comes all over my body.

"A-ah..." I soon came after.

Kenny pants as he leans forward and kisses me on the lips. "You okay?"

"...You got your fucking jizz all over my favorite shirt," I said as I looked down. "You should have taken my clothes off."

"Sorry," Kenny smiled before leaning forward and kisses me once more. "You can borrow one of my shirts if you want."

"No thanks. I'm not going out wearing one of your shirts that says sex god on it," I said.

"Well you got to admit, you are very good in bed," Kenny chuckles.

"Fuck off," I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a couple tissues and started cleaning myself. I winced in pain when I stand up. "Jesus..."

"You sore down there?"

"What do you think, you dick?"

"Sorry, I'll go easy on your ass next time," Kenny smiled.

"Who says you're going to be topping next time? What if I want to top?" I blushed.

"Please, you know you're a total bottom, sweetheart," Kenny smiled.

"..." I didn't say anything. I just walk back towards the desk and sat down. I then raised my left hand and flipped him off before I resumed doing my homework.

As annoying as he can be...he's quite charming at times. It's probably one of the reasons why I fell for him.

* * *

I woke up early, which is very rare since I usually wake up late and I have to rush out of the door in order to catch the bus. I guess I blame Kenny for making me go to bed early and start coming to the bus stop on time. Saying how he wants to see me more in the morning. What a bunch of romantic garbage. I'm in love.

As I headed towards the bus stop in front of my house, I noticed Tweek and Kenny were already there. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," Tweek smiled.

"Hey, Craig-o. Guess what, Tweekers here has a crush on someone," Kenny said.

"K-Kenny!" Tweek started blushing. I didn't know he has someone he likes. I'm happy for him. It's actually a great opportunity to tell him that Kenny and I are dating, make things less awkward since he had a guy he likes.

"Really?"

"I...I...I sorta do...b-but I'm not telling!" Tweek blushed. I almost laughed. He's so cute sometimes.

"Alright," I said as I adjusted my grip on my umbrella. Jesus, it's been raining nonstop for the last couple of days. When will this fucking rain lighten up already?

"Seriously? Like that? You're not the least bit curious?" Kenny asked.

"I mean...it's Tweek's business, I don't have any right to put my nose into his business," Not after I snooped at his photo album. Besides, if Tweek doesn't want to tell us, we should respect his privacy...still...I couldn't help but be a bit curious on who he likes. I hope the guy isn't an asshole.

"Thank you," Tweek smiled. He really should smile more, he looks better when he smiles.

The bus soon arrives and we all get on. Kenny and Tweek found a seat in the back and sat down, as for me, I sat in the seat next to theirs.

"Come on Tweek, at least give me a hint on who your crush is, I promise I'll keep it as a secret!" Kenny said.

"No way, I'm not saying anything!" Tweek sighed.

"Come on! Please?" There goes Kenny, being a snoopy fucker as always.

"Persistent as always, huh Kenny?" I said.

"You know it," Kenny chuckled before sticking his tongue at me. So childish. One of his many charms, but still.

I rolled my eyes before I flip him off. He just laughs. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I really do like him.

I peeked over at Tweek, he was looking at the both of us with a confused expression. Shit. We really need to tell him soon.

* * *

"A-ah K-Kenny," I moaned as I felt him nipping at my neck. He starts sucking and licking it.

We were currently in the empty magical creatures classroom. For some reason, Kenny wanted to have a quickie before we head to our next class. I was a bit afraid to do it since I was worried someone was going to come in, but Kenny insisted that no one comes here and that the door was locked.

Still...I couldn't help but think about Tweek earlier.

"...Kenny...stop," I said as I pushed him away.

"You alright?" Kenny asked as he looks at me.

"I'm fine...I just...ugh..." I groaned as I take my hat off and twisted it in my hands. "What are we doing?"

"Um...well...I was kissing you and then I was about to take your clothes off and we were going to-"

"Not that you ass...I mean...what the fuck are we doing not telling Tweek that we're dating!?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know man...it feels like Tweek kinda knows but at the same time doesn't. You know?"

"No...not really."

"...Ugh," I put my hat back on and get up. "Forget it. The mood is already gone, let's just get out of here."

"Hold on," Kenny suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me towards him. "...You okay?"

"...I feel...bad," I muttered as I placed my head on his chest.

"Why?"

"...I feel like we're keeping a huge secret from Tweek...you know?"

"I sorta do..."

"So why aren't you freaking the fuck out right now!? We...we need to tell him, Kenny..."

"Okay, well...when we see him, we can tell him that we're dating," Kenny smiled.

"It's not going to be that fucking easy, you dick! I mean...I know he's been your friends for years...and I started being his friend...so him realizing that we're dating...it's going to be so awkward for him. I don't want to stress him out even more," I said.

"Don't worry about that. Tweek might not look it, but he's a very strong kid. I'm sure he'll be happy for us," Kenny smiled.

"You think so?"

"Of course, and since he technically said he likes someone, he won't feel left out," Kenny smiled.

"Yeah, but...it's not like he's dating this mystery person," I said.

"I know...but maybe if we find out who he likes, we can push him forward a bit. We can even have a double date, if that's something he'll like," Kenny smiled.

"...I guess," I said.

"...Hey...whatever happens, I know Tweek will accept us. He's the nicest person I know. He's great. I'm sure he'll support us all the way," Kenny smiled.

"...I guess," I smiled.

"...You're smiling," Kenny grins.

"I'm not," I said as I quickly drop the smile.

"You so were. You look cute when you smile," Kenny grins.

"...Fuck off," I blushed as I pull my hat down a bit. I flip him off and took a step back. "Come on, we should get out of here before someone notices," I said.

"We're not going to continue?"

"Fuck no, the mood is dead already, we can try again at your house or something," I said.

"Whatever you say, honey," Kenny laughs.

I unlocked the door and we both get out. We started walking down the hall together.

"...So...how should we tell him, Tweek?" I asked.

"Well...we can't be straightforward, we'd be forcing it on him too much...but we can't keep it subtle either, he'll end up thinking we're conspiring against him or something."

"I guess," I chuckled.

For whatever reason, I turned my head back when I felt something...off. When I looked back, I noticed a figure with wild blonde hair running out of the classroom we were in and heading towards the opposite direction.

...Tweek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest with you...I think this chapter was so hard to write since I had the general idea, but I also don't know how to insert a bit of Creek moments in here without making it too much of a copy of the last chapter. That and the Crenny moment really took a lot of energy out of me, oof.
> 
> If you made it this far, that means you don't mind Crenny or you actually do, and with that...welcome...and sorry to say...but this is a creek endgame story, so even if you ship Crenny, just know that this will end with Creek. Just a little heads up to all of you.
> 
> Okay with that, have a lovely day and I'll write the next update very soon!


	3. Clouded Thoughts

What the hell? What the hell!? WHAT THE HELL!?

What did I just see!? My best friend and...and...C-Craig...they were...they were about to...he was going to...I...I...Oh god!

"Oh fucking Jesus!" I screamed, waving my wand around.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Polly squawked as he starts flying around the dining table.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I quickly grabbed the glass of water on my table and poured it all over the fire I accidentally started. "Th-that was close..." I sighed.

"Put down your wand! Put down your wand!" Polly shouted.

"Okay okay..." I sighed as I put my wand down and sat back down. "Damn it..." I looked down at my notes and noticed that it was completely ruined, now I got to start all over again! "Ugh..." I placed my head on the table, not really caring that there's a bit of a wet patch there. I turned my head to the side and thought about...that.

The way Kenny placed his hands on Craig's body...the way their lips were...connected...the way that Craig looked at Kenny...

Tweek's heart ached.

"....Polly...you think if I told Craig how I felt sooner...would he have chosen me?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe. Maybe!" Polly said.

"...Ugh...just...how did I not see this coming!? I mean...I know the two have started getting very friendly and all...but I just thought it's because they were in the same classes or something...ugh," I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling. I continue to think about how Craig looked at Kenny...how the two were talking so...so...lovingly...

It hurts...it really really hurts.

"Polly loves you! Polly loves you!" Polly squawked. He suddenly flies towards me until he lands on the edge of my seat, he then rubs his head against my cheek.

I smiled, "thanks, Polly," I said as I gently pet his head.

"Love you! Love you!"

"Ha ha...I kinda wish you were human...I bet dating you would make a lot of things easier for me..."

"Polly the human! Polly the human!"

"I'm not really going to turn you human, Polly, that's a very advance spell...besides...I don't know how I would feel about having a person who use to be my pet parrot being my boyfriend," I chuckled.

"Downer! Downer! Downer!" Polly lowers his head, looking dejected.

"...Thanks Polly...I feel a bit better now," I said. Polly looks at me and continues to rub his head against my cheek. I sighed and look back at my notes, it'll take me awhile to rewrite those... "...Hey...why don't we take a break and order some pizza? God knows I need one right now..."

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"

"Glad we're on the same page," I smiled.

I grab my phone and started ordering the pizza. As I wait for the delivery to come, my mind thought of earlier today...Craig and Kenny...the two of them are a thing...and my heart is already broken.

I am not looking forward to tomorrow...

* * *

After a long night of rewriting my notes and eating an entire box of pizza by myself...with some help from Polly, it was the next day and I'm heading to school extra early. I can't face either Kenny or Craig at all! I know avoiding them is the coward's way, but right now...just seeing either of them makes me want to throw up. I just hope that I won't see them at all at school and when we get home.

Once I was at school after a long walk, I started heading towards my locker and getting my books for my classes. I let out a long yawn and quickly took a sip of my coffee. Ugh...I hate waking up so early...

"Tweek?"

"Oh Jesus!" I exclaimed, almost dropping my coffee. I turned around and sighed when I realized it was Wendy. "W-Wendy...you scared me..."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Wendy said. Right...I almost forgot that Wendy is part of the student committee club, she always comes to school very early to help out with any committee work that needs to be done.

"I-it's fine..." I sighed.

"...Hey uh...what are you doing here so early? You usually arrive when the bus gets here...is something up?" Wendy asked.

I looked down, my grip around my thermos tighten. "I just...felt like coming to school early...I uh...I have this project I kinda need to finish," I said.

"Project? What project? We have the same classes together," Wendy said, she crosses her arms and stares at me.

"I-it's uh...a personal project! I just um...uh..."

"Tweek...don't lie...you know I can tell when you're lying," Wendy said. "What's going on? Is someone picking on you? Want me to cast a spell on them?"

"N-no no...it's not that...I just...I uh..." Just then, I noticed that more and more people were filling up the hallways. I looked at the time and realized the bus should be arriving, which means both Kenny and Craig will be here. Fuck! "I...I got to go!"

"What? What about what you were going to tell me?" Wendy asked.

"I-I'll tell you later, I just need to-" I suddenly see two familiar figures walking down the hall and heading towards my direction. Shit! "I'll tell you later! See ya Wendy!" I exclaimed as I slammed my locker door closed and quickly left.

"Tweek!"

I started running out of there. My heart was pounding against my chest. My hands were sweaty. My stomach was in knots. I feel like throwing up.

God...I am such a coward...

* * *

I couldn't get yesterday out of my head. After Kenny and I left that classroom...I swore...I saw...Tweek. I think it was Tweek...I would remember that familiar messy blonde hair anywhere.

Still...if that was Tweek...does that mean he saw everything?

"Morning, Craig," Kenny smiled as he walks over towards me, he leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

"Dude...I said we don't do it outside, what if someone sees? What if Tweek sees?"

"Relax, it's not like he'll see us from his house, and it's not like he's here yet...actually...why isn't he here? He usually would be waiting here already," Kenny said.

"...You don't think he's sick, right?" I asked.

"Hm..." Kenny suddenly starts walking towards Tweek's house, I followed.

"What are you doing?"

"Gonna check something," Kenny said as he walks towards a window and peers inside. "...That's weird. Polly is already in his cage and the lights are off."

"Does that mean...Tweek isn't home?"

"I think so. If I remember, Polly usually sleeps in Tweek's room and only stays in the cage in the living room when Tweek is out...so that would mean Tweek is already out of the house," Kenny said.

"...." I have an unsettling feeling all of a sudden, "you think he's already at school?"

"Probably, he's not the type to be skipping after all," Kenny laughs. We both leave Tweek's property and headed back towards the bus stop. That uneasy feeling is still there.

Did..Tweek see us? Is that why he isn't here? Is he...avoiding us?

"...You alright?" Kenny asked, he loops his arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

"Fine," I sighed.

"You sure? You seem...unsettled," Kenny said.

"I'm fine, really," I said.

"Okay..." Kenny leans forward and kisses me on the lips. My heart was racing as I kiss him back. "You can always tell me anything, you know," Kenny said.

"...I guess...I'm just worried...yesterday...I think I saw-" The bus suddenly arrives and both Kenny and I pull away.

"Damn...and I was enjoying our time alone together..." Kenny sighed.

"...." I look down. It's not like I'm embarrassed to be in a relationship with Kenny...it's more like...I'm worried. What will people think? What will Tweek think? What will anyone think? I know people are more accepting these days...but I also know there are still those assholes that'll try and interfere. Those are the people I'm most worried about.

"So...you were saying?" Kenny asked.

Once the bus pulls over and the door opens, I suddenly don't feel like talking. "I'll tell you later, let's just go."

"Alright," Kenny shrugged as he gets into the bus and I follow.

The bus ride to school felt so long. Maybe it was because of this overwhelming guilt I'm feeling? Maybe it's the fact that I can't tell Kenny about yesterday. Maybe it's because I'm worried of what people might think if they knew about our relationship?

...Maybe it's more like...I'm worried what Tweek might think...

I know I need to tell Tweek soon...but at that moment...I felt utterly terrified.

We arrived to school on time and both Kenny and I got off the bus. "Kenny, we should probably tell Tweek about us," I said.

"Now?"

"Yes, now...I feel..bad that we're leaving him out," I sighed.

"Alright alright, we'll go find him at his locker and tell him," Kenny said.

"Good, the faster we tell him the better," I sighed.

"Right. Geez, you're really persistent on this," Kenny said.

"Shut up and let's get going," I said.

The two of us heads inside and we started walking to where Tweek's locker was. When we walk down the hallway, I spot Tweek talking to a girl, I think her name is Wendy, Tweek talked about her once.

As soon as Tweek locked eyes on us, his expression changed. He looked...pale.

"There he is," Kenny said. Suddenly, Tweek started running out of there. "There he goes..."

"Tweek!" Wendy exclaimed.

We all watch him leave in a hurry. He didn't look back once.

"Huh...wonder what's the rush?" Kenny asked.

"...." That uneasy feeling grew.

* * *

I was in my spells class right now, and my head is full of what happened this morning. God...they must have seen me! They must have thought I was weird! Ugh..why did I run like that!? I should have just acted normal and face them!

I suddenly remember the kiss.

...Ugh...stupid feelings...

"...Tweek?" Wendy whispered and nudges me in the arm.

"Hm?"

"About this morning...what were you going to say before you suddenly ran off like that?" Wendy asked.

"W-why do you want to know so much?" I asked.

"I'm worried. You've been acting weird all day...and...it looks like you're avoiding someone," Wendy said.

"A-avoiding? W-why w-would I be avoiding anyone?" I forced out a laugh, but it just sounds so strained and fake.

"Tweek...what's going on with you?" Wendy asked.

"...I....I uh-"

"Alright class, now that I have arrived, we shall begin today's assignment!"

"S-sorry Wendy...class is starting!" I said. I quickly turned back around and open my notebook. I put my face close to my book, hoping Wendy wouldn't see how flustered I was getting.

"...This is not over, Tweek," Wendy said before turning around and opening her notebook.

I let out a sigh and thank god that she isn't going to ask me more stuff. I finally relaxed as I listen to Ms. Holloway's lecture.

"For today's class, we shall be testing out a spell that shows our deepest feelings," Ms. Holloway said.

Shit.

"I-isn't that kinda...personal?"

"Do not worry, I will be the only one to know what the colors of your emotions are. If they seem too personal, I'll keep quiet, but this is a required participation grade, so if you do not do it, I will be sure to fail you. Now, I want all of you to come up one by one, recite the spell, put all your energy and focus into it, and cast the spell. Failure to make any color of your emotion show, you will receive half a grade, but if you do do it correctly, you will receive full points. Now let's see...Ms. Testaburger, why don't you start?"

"Yes ma'am," Wendy said as she gets up and heads towards the front. She takes out her wand and starts reciting the spell left on the table in front of her. A beam of light suddenly appears on her chest before it starts glowing so brightly. The light then turns from white to what appears to be a red coloring. Suddenly, her entire body was engulfed by a red and black cloud.

"Very well done...but I am a bit curious about your current emotion...are you perhaps...stressed right now?"

Wendy stays silent, but she does glance over at me, "I'm fine ma'am...just a bit tired..."

"I see...well be very careful...stress for a witch isn't very good you know. Your powers will go haywire if you're too stressed out."

"Yes ma'am."

"Very good...next...Hanna."

One by one, more and more students got up and demonstrated their spells. Most of the colored clouds that appeared around each student all were the same. Some were a bit darker and some were a bit brighter. There was even one person who got a very gray cloud.

"Hm...this coloring usually means that you are very sleepy and tired...napping in my class again, Jake?"

"Ha ha...s-sorry..."

"You'll get your full credit...but see me after class," Ms. Holloway said. "Tweek Tweak, you're up."

I take a deep breath as I slowly walked over towards the front. I take out my wand and looked at the spell I must recite. I looked at everyone, they were all watching me, especially Wendy. I take a deep breath and started reciting the spell.

Please...please...don't think about them...don't think about him. Don't think about yesterday...please...

When I open my eyes, I noticed the clouds around me was pink...with a hue of black below it. Ms. Holloway was staring at me in surprised, but she had a happy smile on her face.

"My...what a wonderful feeling you have, Mr. Tweak. The emotion you are feeling is quite beautiful," Ms. Holloway said.

"B-beautiful?" I asked.

"Yes..." Ms. Holloway suddenly leans forward so she could whisper in to my ears. "Loving someone is a beautiful feeling, whoever you are in love with is very lucky, but please...remember that this school does have a strict PDA rule, so I do hope you and your love will keep your feelings private until school is over."

I blushed and quickly nodded. It seems she doesn't know the black hue. I started heading back to my desk and sat down. Wendy was staring at me intently after I cast my spell.

Honestly...I felt utterly sick.

* * *

Classes finally ended and I was quickly heading towards my locker. I somehow managed to lose Wendy, which is great since she's been keeping an eye on me, getting ready to ask me that same question again...luckily Bebe and the other girls managed to distract her while I managed to slip out.

I feel bad though. Not only am I avoiding Craig and Kenny, but I'm also avoiding Wendy. God...why am I like this? Why am I avoiding my friends like this!? I'm such a coward! I'm just glad today is Friday and it'll be the weekend soon. I won't have to deal with anyone until Monday.

"Tweek, there you are," a familiar voice startles me.

"Oh god!" I nearly screamed as I turn my head and saw Craig. "C-Craig!" Oh god...of all the people...why him!? Why him!?

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that," Craig said, his voice was low, as if he was a bit anxious.

"I-it's alright!" I exclaimed. I looked down, my heart was racing and I feel completely nervous.

"...Tweek, is something wrong? It kinda feels like you've been avoiding me and Kenny all day," Craig said.

"W-what? W-why would I do that!?" I exclaimed, I tried my best to not look at him in the eye.

"You are avoiding us...why?" Craig asked.

"I-I'm not a-avoiding you guys...I'm just..v-very busy and-"

"Tweek...I know you're lying. You're not even looking at me in the eyes," Craig said.

I gulped as I lifted my head. I try my best to look at him in the eye, but when I try looking at his face, I just see Kenny's lips on his. I clenched my fist.

"Craig, I really don't want to do this right now, can we please just...drop it?"

"I would like to, but I can't. Now...can we just talk?"

"W-what's there to talk about? There's nothing to talk about! Nothing at all! I'm just really busy, that's all!"

"It doesn't seem like you're busy," Craig muttered.

"W-well that's because you're here....d-distracting me from doing what I need to do!"

"That's total bullshit and you know it," Craig sighed. I can see that he's getting annoyed now. "I just...I want to talk about yesterday."

My heart ached from the memory of yesterday. I can feel my hands shaking. "W-what about yesterday? Everything was perfectly normal yesterday! Perfectly normal!"

"...Was it?" Craig looks at me, "Tweek...I need to know...were you...in the creatures classroom?"

"W-well of course I was! I-I do have a c-class in there!"

"No...I meant...like...were you there after school?"

"N-now why would I be there after school?" I asked, I can feel my head getting sweaty.

"Tweek...I just need to know...were you there when-"

"There you two are!" Kenny suddenly pops out of nowhere and grins from ear to ear, "been looking for you two all day."

"Kenny, now isn't the time," Craig said.

"Hear me out, it'll only take two seconds," Kenny said.

"Fine, what is it?" Craig crosses his arms and focuses on Kenny, I did the same.

"Party," Kenny simply said.

"What?" Craig frowned.

"Party! Later tonight! At Clyde's place!" Kenny said, "we have to go!"

"No," Craig said.

"Y-yeah...I-I'm not big with p-parties.." I said, "besides, what is Clyde celebrating to have a party?"

"Do we need a reason to have a party?"

"Technically, yes," Craig said.

"That's aside the point," Kenny sighed, "what really matters is that the three of us head to Clyde's place and party till morning!"

"I-I don't know..." I started.

"Yeah, besides...I really need to talk to Tweek," Craig said.

"Oh come on, you can talk to Tweek at the party," Kenny said.

"For the last time, we're not going, Kenny," Craig said.

"....Alright...alright...I guess I'll have to-" Kenny suddenly throws a potion at us and we get drenched by the liquid.

"Oh Jesus!"

"The fuck, Kenny!?"

"Sorry guys...it's just...you two been acting weird all day, especially you, Tweek, I thought a nice simple party with tons of booze and people dry humping each other will keep your minds busy," Kenny said.

"A-am I shrinking!?" I exclaimed when I started getting shorter.

"Kenny...what the fuck did you use!?"

"Relax...you'll just turn into mice for a few hours, you'll turn back once we get to Clyde's party," Kenny smiled.

"Kenny, I swear I'm going to kick your fucking-" The rest of Craig's words turned to squeaks as he turned completely into a mouse. Kenny suddenly picks up mouse Craig and carefully puts him into his pocket.

"Tweek, I know you're going to hate me for this, but after this, we're all going to have a big laugh," Kenny smiled.

"Oh god! Oh Jesus! Fuck! Gah!" I screamed as I kept shrinking and shrinking until I turned completely into a mouse. God fucking damn it, Kenny!

"Don't worry guys, things will be back to normal, I promise," Kenny smiled as he picks me up and puts me in his pocket.

I swear...when I get out of this, I'm turning Kenny into a possum.

* * *

The music is loud, the smell of alcohol filled the air, I can hear people groaning in a room with my mouse ears, and there is a faint smell of vomit.

I swear..if I wasn't in love with Kenny, I would strangle this asshole.

"We're here," Kenny said as he grab both me and Tweek out of his pocket. Just in time too, I can already feel myself slowly turning back to normal. "Better put you two down somewhere," Kenny said as he carefully places us on a bar stool and watches us get bigger and bigger till we were back to normal.

"...Kenny....I'm going to kill you!" I exclaimed as I stand up and grabbed him by his hoodie.

"I'm sorry! It was the only way!"

"Turning us into mice was your only way!?" I exclaimed.

"Dude...I'm doing this for you...you seemed really stressed out when Tweek started avoiding us all day, I just wanted to help," Kenny whispered.

"...." God fucking damn it, "you are so getting it later," I glared.

"Alright alright...I'll let you take the lead in bed then," Kenny smirked.

"Shut up," I blushed as I push him away. I turned towards Tweek who was looking nervous and uncomfortable. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine...b-but maybe I should just leave...I do have some stuff to do...and I haven't fed Polly yet...and-"

"Relax, you already fed your bird enough times, and I'm sure Polly is smart enough to handle things on his own, I even remember that he can open his cage on his own, and you can do whatever you need to do later, so you have nothing to worry about," Kenny said.

"B-but I-"

"No buts, we're all going to have fun, drink a lot, and have a nice long chat, just likes best buds!"

"...." Tweek looks down, he looks even more uncomfortable.

"...Kenny, I really don't think-"

"You guys made it!" Clyde suddenly appears and puts his arms around me and Kenny, "I'm so glad you guys came, especially you, Tweek!" Clyde smiled.

"Y-yeah..." Tweek looks down.

"Well what are you three standing around for? Grab a beer and let's party!" Clyde exclaimed as he grabs a few beers from a nearby cooler and hands the to us.

"Woo!" Kenny exclaimed as he starts chugging down the beer.

"Dude..." I frowned as I watch him chug that beer.

"Come on, Craig, live a little!" Kenny smirked.

"...." I open the bottle and started taking a sip. The bitterness of the beer burned as it goes down my throat, I started coughing as I made a face.

"Fuck dude, you are still so terrible at drinking," Kenny laughs as he takes another gulp of his beer.

I frowned at him and quickly took another chug of my beer. I winced as the alcoholic liquid goes down my throat, but I managed to not cough this time. I put the beer down and took a deep breath, I then lifted my hand to flip him off.

"Alright, you proved me wrong," Kenny smiled.

I rolled my eyes, but let out a small smile. That's when I noticed that Tweek wasn't there. "Fuck..."

"Looks like he escaped, should we go look for him?" Kenny asked.

I hear a few people wanting Kenny to come over and join them, I looked at him and he seemed like he wants to go, but his focus was on me.

"...You can hang with them, I'll look for him," I sighed.

"Thanks, love you," Kenny said. He looks around before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He then starts walking towards the group.

"...." I sighed as I turn around and started searching for Tweek.

While looking for him, I try my best to avoid a few people that I know will be trouble. I saw a couple witches with their flying broomsticks, probably not a best idea to have them drunk and flying at the same time. I saw a few pixies putting their pixie dusts on a few people, causing them to fly. I even see a couple of trolls...better not be near those guys.

I suddenly spot a mess of blonde hair near the pool area, I quickly chased after him. "Tweek!"

"Gah!" Tweek shrieked as he starts running.

"God damn it, Tweek! Wait!" I started to chase after him, but because someone left their fucking bottle on the ground, I accidentally tripped on it when I didn't see it rolling in my path and I fell into the pool.

"C-Craig!" Tweek shouts.

I managed to get back up and started coughing out the water that got into my mouth. Jesus...if I ever find out who left that fucking bottle on the ground, I'm turning them into toad.

"Craig! Are you okay!?" Tweek exclaimed as he crouches down and looks at me.

"....Tweek," I quickly grabbed his arm while his guard was down, "stop running, asshole!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek shrieked and accidentally falls into the pool as well. Tweek manages to go up and starts coughing, "w-what the fuck man!?"

"You started it by trying to run," I said.

"I-I wasn't trying to run..." Tweek looks away.

"Stop lying..." I said.

"I-I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" I exclaimed. I let out a breath and look down, "do you....hate me now? Is that what it is?"

"W-what!? I could never hate you!"

"Then why are you avoiding me and Kenny? What's going on, Tweek?"

"....I....I..." Tweek went silent as he had a look of discomfort.

"...Let's get out of the pool and talk, once and for all," I said.

"...Okay," Tweek said.

We get out of the pool and headed somewhere we can dry off while also being away from people. Whatever Tweek is going through right now, I need to tell him. He needs to know, once and for all.

* * *

Craig and I headed towards the woods that was behind Clyde's house. After a bit, we sat down and we could still see the party that was going on down below us. Craig grabs a couple of sticks and puts them on the ground, he tries looking for a lighter, but I simply used my wand to make one.

"...Being a magic user sure has benefits," Craig sighed as he sits down next to me.

"..." I hugged my knees as I warm myself by the fire. I looked at the corner of my eyes and shrieked when I see Craig taking off his shirt. "W-w-what are you doing!?"

"Taking my shirt off so I don't get sick?" Craig said as he puts his shirt and hoodie on a nearby branch and lets them dry, "you should probably do the same," Craig said.

"..." I blushed as I started taking my shirt off and hanging my clothes next to Craig's. I sit back down, blushing, nervous, and feeling completely embarrassed.

"So...we gonna talk or what?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Come on Tweek...let's just...pretend that it's one of our normal talks, where we talk about how our lives suck, how almost everyone in the worlds sucks, magic, none magic stuff, what we usually talk about," Craig said.

"...But this isn't what we normally talk about," I said.

"...I know," Craig sighed," he rubs his arm and stares into the fire, "but it's the only way we can make things less awkward between us..."

"....Then...you start," I said.

"Fine by me," Craig said. Craig was silent for a bit, when I check on him, I noticed that his cheeks were getting red, not from the cold, but something else. That just made my heart ache even more. "...Kenny and I are dating," Craig finally said it.

"....I-I know," I whispered, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Then you were there...at the creatures classroom..."

"...Yeah," I said, I placed my head on my knees, I couldn't look at him.

"Why didn't you say anything? I mean...if me and Ken actually went through with....if we...ugh...I just...I'm worried..about you," Craig said.

That was surprising, why would he worry about me? "Why? It's not like I'm controlling your relationship," I said. I wanted to punch myself for how harsh that sounded.

"I know...but we're still your friends...and we don't want our relationship to be...weird for you," Craig said.

"W-weird? Why would it be weird? If you haven't noticed, I'm gay too," I said.

"I know...but it's like...your two friends...they're dating each other...and I just...don't want you to think that you're in the middle...the third wheel, you know?"

So that's why Craig was so worried for me? He didn't want me to feel...left out? W-what guy does that!? Who does that!? He's only making these feelings even more complex! Jesus fucking Christ! Why does Craig have to be so sweet to me!? Why can't he just not think about me and just be happy with Kenny!? Why can't I just get rid of these stupid feelings!?

"Tweek? Tweek!" Craig grabs my shoulders and stops me. I didn't even realized I was shaking. "Are you okay?" Craig asked as he looks me in the eye.

"I...I'm fine...I just...nnnngg..." I push his hands away and stare at the fire. God...why did I have to fall in love with Craig? Why did I have to fall in love with someone who loves someone else again!? Why? Haven't I learned my lesson already!? Why!? Why!? Why!?

"...I knew it...you're not comfortable with this...are you?"

"I-it's not that...I just-"

"You don't have to say it..." Craig sighed, he places his right cheek against his right knee as he stares at the fire. "...Kenny and I will break up."

"W-what!?" I dropped my hands and stared at him, "are you insane!? Why would you do that!?"

"Because...our friendship is way more important than any dumb relationship," Craig said.

Stop it...don't say that...please don't say that... "Y-you can't...you can't do that..."

"Why not? It's between me and Kenny...and...I don't want to steal your best friend because we're dating now...so I can try talking this out with Kenny and-"

"Please don't!" Stop saying that...you're only making my feelings for you get worse. You're making it really hard for me to stop liking you! Why did you have to come into my life like that and make things complicated!? "Don't ruin what you and Kenny have just because I'm being weird! Don't choose something that'll break both of your hearts!"

"What about you?"

"What about me!? I have nothing to do with you and Kenny's feelings for each other!" I shut my eyes as I force these words out. My heart still hurts, it hurts...it hurts... "You...you love Kenny...don't you?"

Craig blushes, he looks down, "Tweek-"

"You love him...right!?"

"...Yes," Craig sighed.

"Then why would you break up with him just because I'm being weird! If anything...I need to stop acting like a baby and just be happy for you two!" I shouted.

"...Well are you? Are you happy for us?" Craig asked.

"..." No...I'm not. I'm not happy at all, but seeing you look so happy when you're with him, seeing you smile more, seeing you express more emotions when you're with him, seeing you having so much fun...all because of him....I know I need to suck it up and just let you guys be happy. "I am...I really really am."

"Really?" Craig looks at me, surprised.

"Yeah...look man....the reason...I've been avoiding you guys is...is because you didn't tell me...I thought we were suppose to be best friends...and friends are suppose to tell each other everything, you know?" I said.

"...I'm so sorry, Tweek. I wanted to tell you sooner, but...I don't know...it's still so...new to me...I haven't even told anyone about this except you right now...and I guess my parents and sister," Craig said.

"Craig...believe me when I say...no one will judge you on who you date. The only time they'll judge you is if you did something very stupid when you were younger," I sighed.

"...What you did back then was stupid," Craig said.

"Gee...thanks," I sighed.

"But...you were only following your heart...and you learned from your mistake...that's what is important," Craig said.

"...." I smiled as I look into the fire. God damn it, Craig...you really are a nice guy... "Thanks."

"....So...you're okay with me and Kenny being together?"

I clenched my fist, "yeah...I am."

"That's good...I'm glad," Craig smiled, "but don't worry, no matter what happens, nothing changes between us."

"Well aside from you and Kenny sucking each other's faces," I said.

Craig snorted, "Don't worry, we'll keep it PG for you," Craig smiled.

I gave him a smile as we finally got rid of the tension between us. Still...my heart continues to ache.

After finally drying off and our clothes were semi-dry, we put our shirts back on and headed back. Kenny must be worried. Once we got back to the party, we were both surprised to see Kenny in the air, sitting on someone's broomstick.

"God damn it, Kenny," Craig sighed as he stares at his...boyfriend.

"You chose to date him, so prepare to take the consequences of dating Kenny McCormick," I sighed.

"Hm...guess I'll take the chance," Craig rolled his eyes as he heads over towards him.

I watched as Kenny sees him, he gets back down and the two started talking. They suddenly look back at me and smiled, I force to smile back for them. I continue to watch them talking to each other happily. Craig and Kenny...the two were actually dating.

"Hey Tweek, you enjoying the party?" Clyde asked as he walks up to me, I noticed that he was holding a beer. I take the beer from his hand and started chugging it down. I winced as the bitter flavor burns down my throat. "Woah...if you wanted a beer, you could have asked..." I didn't listen to him, I continue to chug the bottle down until it was all gone.

The pain in my chest is still there.

* * *

It was finally Saturday, and I'm laying in my bed, trying to get over this hangover. God, how I managed to get home after three beers, is beyond me.

Still...even if I drank so much...I couldn't get these feelings out of my head. Ugh...I just got to get use to it...just got to get use to it. Who knows...I might actually stop being in love with Craig...and maybe...find someone else....

I suddenly hear my doorbell ringing. Not something you want to hear when you're in the middle of a hangover. "Ugh...." I groaned as I used my pillow to cover my head. The doorbell rang once more. "Please go away..." I muttered. Maybe if I ignore it, the person will go away and let me suffer alone.

The bell became repetitive.

"God fucking damn it!" I exclaimed as I get out of my bed and headed downstairs.

"Someone's here! Someone's here! Someone's here!" Polly said.

"I know, don't remind me," I sighed. I swear, I got to get a doorknob that Polly can open, that way he can answer the door for me. I open the door and was surprised to see Wendy and Bebe. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"You poor baby!" Bebe exclaimed as she comes in and surprises me with a tight hug.

"W-what?"

"Tweek, why didn't you tell us, we could have helped you out with this," Wendy said as she comes in and closes the door behind her.

"W-what are you talking about? Tell you what?"

"The fact that you're...in love!" Bebe exclaimed.

"What!?" I blushed. I quickly pull away from Bebe and took a step back. "W-what...why-"

"In Ms. Holloway's class, remember? When you had a pink and black cloud coming out of you," Wendy said.

I almost forgot about that assignment, "s-so what?"

"Well after finding a book about that spell, turns out that the color pink means you're in love, but if there is a black hue at the bottom, that means you're on the verge of heartbreak!" Wendy exclaimed, "so that's why you were acting so weird all day!"

"Don't worry Tweek, we're here for you," Bebe said.

"G-guys, I really don't think this is-"

"No worries Tweek, the only way to get rid of heartbreak is going out and finding a new love!"

"What?" I don't like where this is going.

"Yeah yeah! We won't rest until we find you a new cutie!" Bebe smiled.

The two suddenly takes me upstairs and we headed towards my room. "W-what are you doing?"

"Well we can't go out when you're still in your pajamas," Wendy said.

"By the way...your pajamas are so out, you need to change your outfit," Bebe said.

"Well we are going to the mall, so we can buy some new clothes for you," Wendy said.

"G-guys, really...I don't need you to-" I shrieked when Wendy threw a couple of my clothes into my face.

"This will do, now go and change, we gotta hurry if we're going to find you the perfect man," Wendy said.

"Yeah as well as getting the best deals," Bebe said.

"I...I-"

"Not another word, now start changing," Wendy said as she and Bebe leave my room so I have some privacy.

"...." I stared at my door, holding the article of clothing in my hands. The headache I have worsened. "...Oh god..." This day just got worse.


	4. The Worst Day in History

After getting dressed and forced to leave my house, Bebe, Wendy, and I headed to the mall. I can already feel my stomach twisting inside.

"Oh oh...what about that guy? He looks cute," Bebe said as she takes a sip of her milkshake.

"Nah...wedding ring," Wendy said.

"Darn...how about him? I don't see any rings on his fingers," Bebe said.

"No way, he looks like he would eat Tweek...and besides...he's a giant mantis. Not very committing creatures you know," Wendy said.

"Oh my god," I groaned as I laid my head against the table.

We were currently eating at a food court after shopping for clothes that I'm not sure I really feel comfortable wearing, but I guess I'll keep them around just to not upset the girls. While we were eating our food, both Bebe and Wendy would look around and see which guy seems right for me, and all I want to do is cast a spell on the ground and have it swallow me whole.

"C-can we just leave? This is embarrassing," I groaned.

"Now Tweek, if you're going to move on, we gotta find you a good looking guy," Wendy said as she picks up a fry and placed it into her mouth.

"Exactly, Tweek. You gotta trust us on this, we are experts when it comes to romance," Bebe said.

"Okay, fine! But...can't I at least pick? I mean...no offense, but your picks are kinda...questionable," I said.

"Fine fine, go and pick," Wendy said.

"Thank you," I said. I looked around, not really putting that much effort in finding anyone. I saw a wolf guy, but I don't think I can handle all that fur, I saw a male pixie, but I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to pixie dust. A goblin...nope. A vampire...ugh. A warlock...way too edgy for me. I sighed as I looked around, none of these guys look like my type, hell...do I even have a type? Now that I look back, neither my first crush nor Craig were anywhere similar to each other...maybe I just like guys who make me feel...I don't know...special?

"Hey look, it's Kenny," Bebe said.

"And is that...Craig?"

I froze. No...please for the love god! Why? Why? Why are they here!

"Oh my god...are they...holding hands?" Bebe whispered.

"They totally are!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Oh Jesus," I muttered as I try my best to cover my face. I didn't want those two to see me, especially if they knew why I was here in the first place. God...why does the universe hate me? What exactly did I do wrong to make it punish me like this!? Jesus fucking Christ!

"You know...I have heard the two were dating from a few people, but I didn't believe it," Bebe said.

"guess those rumors are true," Wendy said.

"Nnnnggg...c-can we go somewhere else now?" I asked.

"What? Don't you want to say hi to them?" Wendy asked.

"No I really don't wanna-"

"Hey Kenny! Hey Craig! It's us!" Bebe calls out, bringing the two's attention towards us. Oh God! Bebe, Why!?

Oh hey guys!" Kenny waved as he walks over towards us with Craig following close behind.

"No no no no no," I started to panicked as I try to find a way out. I could run towards the exit, but it's too far and I can't make a scene. Maybe if I hide behind that ogre, no one will notice.

"Hey Tweek," Craig said as he stops in front of our table. Shit.

"H-hey...Craig," I felt my hands shaking as I stared at the two.

"What are you three doing here?" Kenny asked.

"Oh we were just-"

"Shopping! Shopping! We were shopping! See!" I held up the three bags full of clothes.

"Oh um...okay?" Kenny said.

"Pff...a blazer?" Craig asked when he peeked inside my bag.

"W-what's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Nothing...but I don't think a blazer suits you...you're more of a...button up shirt guy with maybe ripped jeans, at the very least," Craig said.

I blushed, feeling my heart beating. How does he know?

"Shows how much you know about fashion," Bebe pouted as she flipped her hair.

"So...why are you two doing here?" Wendy grinned.

Kenny smiles while Craig blushes. Oh god... "If you must know, I'm on a date with Craig here," Kenny said as he snaked an arm around Craig's waist, only causing Craig to blush even more.

"Seriously?" Craig glared as he smacks Kenny's arm away.

"Oh my god! I knew it!" Bebe gushed.

"Cute!" Wendy exclaimed.

I didn't say anything, I just kept a blank face as my stomach continued to be in knots. God...I just want to leave and stay in bed.

"...Tweek? You alright?" Craig asked when he looks over at me.

"I-I'm fine! I just um...I just...I need to...use the restroom!" I said as I got up and left.

Once I found the restroom, I quickly headed inside and took a breather. I'm glad I'm out of there, but I know I'll have to come back. I could text Wendy and say something came up, but then I realized that I left phone at the table. God fucking damn it!

I walked over towards the sink and splashed water into my face. I need to calm down. I just need to go out there, act normal in front of everyone, and hope that I'll make it through without looking like an idiot. Simple!

"Hey Tweek, nice seeing you here!"

"Oh god!" I screamed and turned around. It was Butters.

"B-Butters? What are you doing here? I thought you were up north with your dad," I said.

"I was, but I'm back after a whole week of causing chaos to the world," Butters smiled.

Butters, also known as the god of chaos. Though honestly, most of the stuff he does is all minor stuff. A little rain, dark clouds, or gusty winds, it's all him. It's usually his dad who makes the big stuff happen, but I guess Butters is still learning and is almost at the same level as his dad...if only he wasn't so...nice.

"That's uh...great. What did you do?"

"Oh uh...well...um...I made it rain for two days in Europe...and uh....oh! I caused picnic day to be cancelled because of high winds!"

"That's cool...and your dad?"

"He uh...he caused a huge earthquake in Mexico," Butters said. There it is.

"Well it's great to see you back, we missed you," I said.

"Aw, gee...that's nice," Butters smiled.

"Well I better get going, I need to head back and meet with the guys," I said.

"Um...is uh...Ken with you?" Butters asked.

I froze. I felt my heat being pulled as I look back at Butters. It may not be obvious to most, but...Butters here...he's always had a crush on Kenny. He never said anything though...saying that Kenny probably won't feel the same way. Poor guy...I at least know how he feels.

"Um...yeah...but I don't know if you want to meet up with him," I said.

"Nonsense! I'm always looking forward to meeting up with Ken," Butters smiled.

"Butters..."

"Let's go! We can't have everyone waiting! Boy won't they be surprised when they see me!" Butters grinned as he grabs my arm and pulls me out of the restroom.

"W-wait! Hold on! Let me at least-"

Butters spots the guys and smiles. He waves his hand and greets them. "Hey fellas! Guess who's..." Butters noticed that Kenny's hand was holding Craig's, "...back."

"Butters?" Kenny looked up before smiling. "Buttercup! Haven't see you for awhile. How you been!?" Kenny smiled as he grabs Butters and gives him a hug.

"I've been...fine," Butters said, feeling uneasy. "I uh...I see you been busy," Butters said.

"Hm? Oh..oh yeah...I've been meaning to tell you through text, but I've been kinda...occupied," Kenny said, sticking his tongue out.

"Dude," Craig sighed, pulling his hat down so he could cover his eyes.

I feel sick in the pit of my stomach, but judging from the expression Butters was making, so was his.

"Well hey...since we're all here...why don't we all hang out together?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Wendy said.

"Oh no no no no! I'm sure these two are busy!" I gritted my teeth.

"Mmm...not really. We were just going around the mall and buying a few alchemy stuff. We don't mind hanging out with you guys, right Craig?"

"Yeah, sure," Craig said.

"Great! This will be so much fun!" Bebe smiled.

"Yeah!" Wendy grinned.

"Whoo!" Kenny smirked.

"...Yay..." I muttered as I felt myself going numb. This has to be the worst day of my life.

* * *

We all left the mall. Honestly, I actually wanted to spend more time alone with Kenny, but I guess hanging out with these guys is fine, especially Tweek. Though...he looks pale today...wonder if its because of yesterday's party.

While we were leaving the mall, we all decided to head towards the Goblin forest, Kenny told me that there was a great view there, probably best in town. There was even a babbling brook we can chill and maybe even swim in.

"So Buttercup, how was training with your dad going?"

"Well you know, dad is very strict when it comes to training me to be the god of chaos, ha ha...but I do feel bad causing fires and all them harsh winds," Butters said.

"Aw, sweet as ever, huh Buttercup?" Kenny smiled as he nudges Butters a bit.

"Ha ha ha...quit it, Ken. Also quit it with that nickname, it's not very appropriate for the future god of chaos you know," Butters said.

"I know...but that doesn't mean I'll stop, Buttercup," Kenny grinned.

The two started laughing at their own personal joke. Seeing them like this, carefree, laughing, joking, and being so familiar with each other...makes me feel a bit...uneasy. I don't know why.

"The goblin forest, one of the most enchanted areas around," Wendy said.

"Also one of the most romantic areas too," Bebe sighed.

"Oh remember when Stan and Clyde brought us here? ...Then both Clyde and Stan threw up..." Wendy said.

"Well Clyde had an excuse, he ate some bad tacos, I don't know what's Stan's excuse was," Bebe pouted.

"I told you, it was because he was nervous! That's shows how much he loves me," Wendy sighed.

"Uh huh," Bebe rolled her eyes.

We all headed inside the forest and I'll admit, the place looks nice. We all continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest when we finally reached the spot.

"Wow..." Tweek muttered when he looks up ahead.

"Beautiful as ever," Bebe smiled.

"Yeah..." Wendy said.

"I'm telling you this now, this place will never change, even if we all deforest the area, this spot will never change," Kenny smiled.

"You're going to jinx it, Kenny," Tweek sighed.

"Bleh," Kenny stuck out his tongue at him.

We all sat down on the giant boulder as we watched the view below us. Bebe suddenly surprise us by summoning a pack of beers.

"Seriously, Bebe?" Tweek muttered.

"What? Might as well get drunk while enjoying the view," Bebe said as she opens the can and takes a sip.

"I'm with her on this," Kenny said as he takes a can and starts drinking.

"What the hell," Wendy sighed as she also gets one.

"Jesus Christ, you guys are such a bad influence, and Wendy, I expected better from you," Tweek sighed.

"Oh don't be such a downer, you've been such a downer all day, even when we were helping you find guys," Bebe pouted.

"You were doing what?" I turned my head to look at Tweek.

Tweek paled before lowering his head, "I...I uh..I guess the other reason I was at the mall was because...w-we were...checking out...guys," Tweek blushed.

"Yeah, but Tweekers here was just so picky! I thought vampire guy looked nice," Bebe said.

"Bebe...you do realized only vampires date other vampires, otherwise I would have my blood sucked from me," Tweek said.

"Still...at least he isn't one of those dumb sparkling vampires that the media made up," Bebe sighed as she takes another sip of her beer.

"...Why are you looking for other guys? I thought you said you already have a crush on someone," I said.

Tweek froze, he looks down. Suddenly, he grabs a beer and opens it. "I uh....things...happened," Tweek said then takes a sip of his beer.

"Well that sucks...wanna talk about it?" I asked.

Tweek stiffens, he looks away, looking uncomfortable. "I don't...think so..." Tweek takes another sip of his beer.

What? What did I say? He usually lets me in on stuff like this, why is this one so different.

"Okay...fine, whatever," I sighed, feeling a little annoyed. I stand up and sat where Kenny was. I grabbed myself a beer and sat down.

"You alright, babe?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing..." I sighed as I take a sip of my beer.

"You sure...you look pissed," Kenny said.

"I'm fine, really," I said.

"Come on...turn that frown upside down," Kenny sticks his fingers between my lips and lifts them up.

"Fuck off!" I scowled as I slap his hands away. "I'm not in the mood," I said.

"Geez, sorry. Just wanted to help," Kenny sighed.

"...." I don't say anything, I know if I did, I'll say something I'll regret. I simply chug down my beer as I look below us. All I see was a view of the entire forest, and a few homes of creatures, big and small.

We all continued to sit there, drinking beer and getting drunk. I can already feel a headache coming on.

"You know Buttercup...I think your dad is nothing but a prick!" Kenny spat, his voice was groggy. Oh Jesus.

"How could you say that about my dad, Ken!" Butters pouted, judging from how red his face was, he was also a bit drunk. When did he grab a beer?

"I'm just saying...your dad forcing you to do all this chaos bullshit! Making you hurt people, causing huge disasters! I say he's a prick! You're way too sweet for that!" Kenny hiccuped as he leans a bit too closely against Butters.

"Well it's not my dad's fault! He's just doing his job! Besides...mother nature needs a little chaos once in awhile," Butters said.

"Oh yeah? Well when you're taking over, I hope you never change one bit! I like you like this! Sweet...innocent...and always being the best friend I've ever had!" Kenny said as he hugs Butters.

"Kenny, you're drunk, maybe you should put that can down and rest for a bit," I said as I try grabbing his beer can.

"I'm not drunk, you're drunk!" Kenny said, poking his finger against my cheek. "Can you believe this guy, Buttercup? The moment I started dating him, I knew...I..I knew everything was going to change!"

"Kenny, come on. Give me the beer can," I said.

"Golly Ken, then why...er...why are you dating Craig here?"

"Because...because...I thought he had a cute face," Kenny snickered.

I blushed, but continued reaching for the beer can. "Come on already."

"I do like Craig...a whole lot...but man...he sucks all the fun right out of me. Saying I can't do this, saying I can't go out partying at night...hell! He even made up a schedule on when and when we can't have sex!"

"Kenny!" I scowled as I try pulling him back.

"Oh man! Seems your boyfriend has a leash on you," Bebe wooed before slumping back down.

"Golly, that seems rough," Butters said.

"Oh what do you know?" I said, feeling my anger reaching its limit.

"Hey hey hey...don't you yell at Buttercup here, he's a sweet kid," Kenny said as he hugs Butters and starts patting his head.

"Well your precious Buttercup isn't your fucking boyfriend, I am, so stop acting like an ass and give me the beer can!" I yelled.

Everyone froze. They all were looking at me. I can feel my heart thumping as I stared at Kenny's face.

"...You want it...here," Kenny frowned as he throws the beer can at me. I catch it, but the rest of the beer fell out and soaked my jacket. Great.

"You fucking asshole!" I exclaimed. "You got beer on my jacket!"

"Well excuse me, your royal highness! I didn't know getting a little stain on your precious jacket was a criminal offense!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Kenny, we're leaving. You're way too drunk right now and if we don't go home right now, you're going to regret it," I glared.

"But I don't want to go! I wanna stay here with Buttercup!" Kenny pouted.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm your fucking boyfriend! If you don't do as I say, I'm breaking up with you!" I shouted.

"Well good! Maybe I'll be happy that we broke up! Maybe I'll finally get back to having some fun! Maybe I'll date someone better and nicer...like...like Buttercup here!" Kenny suddenly squishes Butter's face and leans in. I froze when I saw their lips touch.

"...You ass!" I shouted. I throw the half empty can of beer at Kenny's face before I started leaving.

"Craig!" I heard someone calling my name, but I don't care. I was too angry and heartbroken. Kenny....you drunk piece of shit! I hope you drop dead!

* * *

My head was buzzing. I feel sick. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Ugh...I just want to die. I remembered I promised myself I wasn't going to drink again...but here I am...drunk after having like what? Two or Three cans? Jesus...stupid Craig...making me have these feelings...why do you got to torture me like this?

"You fucking asshole!"

Hm? I've been hearing a lot of yelling. My eyes are closed, so I can't really see what's happening, but I'm pretty sure that's Craig's voice. I would know since he has a nice voice...a bit nasally, but I like it.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm your fucking boyfriend!"

Hm? Is Craig...fighting with Kenny right now? Kenny is probably drunk. He's weird when he drunks. Gets all touchy and emotional. I still remember the last time I saw him drunk, he pinned me down on my bed and wouldn't let me go no matter how many times I try to wake him up. I remembered that I really needed to piss that morning.

Getting worried, I opened my eyes. I was surprised to find Kenny hugging Butters very tightly, Craig's jacket was drenched with beer, and it looked like Craig was ready to murder someone. Oh boy.

"You ass!" Craig shouted before throwing a beer can at Kenny's face. Ouch.

Craig suddenly starts walking off and that's when I finally realized what just happened. "Craig!" I called out, but he doesn't stop, he just continues walking off. "God damn it, Kenny, what did you do!?" I exclaimed, standing up.

"Oh Craigy is being a little bitch, she'll be fine," Kenny hiccuped.

"Craig is a dude, Kenny! Jesus! You're seriously drunk!" I exclaimed. I grabbed all my stuff and started leaving.

"I'm not drunk...all four of you gotta stop saying I am..." Kenny said before collapsing.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kenny," I sighed. I left the forest and try my best to catch up to Craig. I soon found Craig when we reached our neighborhood. I don't know where he's going when it seemed like he wasn't heading to his own house. "Craig! Hold up!" I called out.

Craig turns his head and looks at me, but he sighs before turning his head back and continues walking. "Leave me alone, Tweek!"

"Craig, come on! Let's talk!" I called out.

"I don't want to talk, so sorry if this sounds rude, but fuck off!" Craig exclaimed. Ouch...that was mean.

"God damn it, Craig!" I take out my wand from my back pocket and started enchanting a spell that keeps people from moving. "Sorry about this."

"Shit! Tweek! That's so unfair!" Craig shouted as he struggles against the invisible bindings around his body. "Tweek, I swear to god if you don't let me go right now, I'll kick you fucking ass!" Craig shouted.

"Fine, kick my ass, but I'm not letting you go until we talk," I said.

"Why do you care? You wouldn't talk to me earlier, so why should I talk to you?"

"Because...you've always been the one listening to my problems...and...I want to return the favor. Besides...you look like you're ready to murder someone until you get this off your chest," I said.

"....Fine...I'll talk," Craig sighed.

"Alright...but I'm keeping the invisible binds on, can't risk you escaping now," I said.

"Ugh, fine," Craig sighed.

I helped Craig sit down on the edge of the sidewalk. We sat there, and I got ready to hear his problems. "Alright, talk."

"....It's just...I don't know...I like Kenny...I do...but he's just so...infuriating sometimes. At first, I like that he challenges me and my alchemy skills...but when it comes to everything else, it's like a chore in our relationship," Craig said.

"...." I sighed, rubbing my cheeks and making sure I focus. I'm still a bit drunk, but at least I'm still conscious. "Isn't that what most relationships are like? You like someone, you fight once in awhile, you make up, and you're still together," I said.

"I get that...but this time...it feels different," Craig said.

"Different?" I turned my head and looked at him.

"Did you see how he treats that god of chaos guy?"

"Butters?"

"Yeah yeah...him. I don't know man...just the way the two got close to each other, the way they were laughing...and the way Kenny had his arms around him...I felt a knot being formed in the pit of my stomach," Craig said.

"....Holy shit," I muttered, my eyes were wide as I stared at him, "you're fucking jealous."

"What!?"

"You're totally jealous of Kenny and Butter's friendship! You're jealous!"

"I-I don't get jealous. I'm never jealous. Hell, I'll see Kenny flirting with a couple witches or pixies, and I wouldn't feel jealous," Craig said.

"Only because you know Kenny doesn't know them...but with Butters, they have history. They're friends, they know almost everything about each other...unlike you and Kenny. Do you even know his favorite type of music?"

"...Rock?"

"Nope. Country," I sighed.

"The fuck?" Craig sighed. Craig lowered his head, feeling tired all of a sudden, poor guy. "...I'm...I'm worried...okay? I'm worried that I'll lose him. I know we're not perfect...and we don't always see eye to eye...but I like him...and I'm scared he'll be taken away from me...scared he'll lose interest in me and move to someone else," Craig sighed.

"...I know how you feel," I sighed.

"You do?"

"Craig...you remember when Bebe said I was at the mall to look for some guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I said...what happened between me and my crush didn't...work out?"

"Yeah?"

"....The reason...it didn't work out was because...because..." I felt my throat clogging up. I felt my chest tightening. Was I really going to say it? Is he going to find out? "...It was because...he's in love with someone else," I said.

"....Tweek...I'm sorry," Craig said. Any anger from earlier disappeared and was replaced with concern. "Did you at least...tell the guy?"

"Of course not! I wanted to tell him...I did...but I would just make things awkward...I don't...I don't want to repeat what happened when I was a kid! I can't do that again! I just fucking can't!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart clenched, "...yet seeing him...with someone else...it hurts. I want to hide...and I want to scream...and I want to disappear. I want these feelings to go away...but no matter how long it's been...no matter how much I try to ignore it...these feelings won't go away...and it just hurts...so fucking much," I sighed. I placed my hands over my face, feeling how warm my cheeks were getting. God...it feels like my head was buzzing.

"....I'm so sorry, Tweek. I didn't...I didn't know."

"Yeah? Well why would you?" I sighed.

"...It's...it's still not right, though," Craig said.

"What?" I turned my head to look at him.

"I'm saying...that...you shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up! You should have told him! It doesn't matter if he doesn't return your feelings or not, or if it makes things awkward, you gotta take care of your own needs first! If you don't tell him, you'll regret it!"

"Regret it? Regret it!? Did you not hear what I just said? If I tell him, my friendship with him is over!"

"Well if he doesn't understand your feelings, then maybe your so-called friendship should be over!"

"How could you say that!?"

"Because I'm worried for you! You're my friend, and I don't want to see you hurt!"

Hurt? Hurt!? How could you fucking say that when you're the one that's hurting me!? "You wouldn't understand anything! You wouldn't understand what I'm going through!" I shouted.

"Well I'm trying to understand! I just need to know why you can't just tell this guy your feelings and get it over with!"

"Because the guy I have a crush on is you!" I shouted.

Time stopped, at least...that's what it felt like. We both stared at each other, eyes were wide, we were holding our breaths, and we weren't sure what to do next.

Craig stared up at me, mouth gaping. "...What?"

My head was buzzing so much. Shit...I think the alcohol finally kicked in. As I stared at Craig, I didn't care anymore...I didn't care what happened next. I grabbed his face, glad the bindings were still there. I leaned forward and kiss him on the lips.

"I like you...you fucking idiot," I sniffled as tears fell from my eyes. "Fucking...stupid..piece of shit..." I cursed at him. I kept cursing at him and telling him my feelings. This was what he wanted, right? He wanted me to tell my crush...right? Well he got it...and I don't care if he now knows.

I just want this day to be over already.

* * *

I got home. I closed the door behind me. I leaned back as I slumped down. I placed my hands over my face as I try to rub the grogginess away.

"...." What just happened? How did everything end up like this? God...why does the universe hate me so much?

I suddenly get a text message. I picked up my phone and read the caller ID. It was Kenny.

_Babe. I'm sorry for earlier. I finally snapped out of it and realized my mistake. I didn't mean any of the things I said. I'm so so sorry. I hope you're not too angry at me, but if you are, you can ignore me, you can hit me when you see me tomorrow. Just please. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you. Kenny._

"...Shit." I threw my phone across the room, not caring if it gets cracked or not.

I thought back to earlier. I thought back to what happened with Tweek. His confession, his tears...his lips...and then I remembered his face going completely blank as he unties me...I remember him walking towards his house without another word. He didn't even look back as he enters his house. He just left as I continued to sit there and watch him till I couldn't anymore.

"Fuck...fuck fuck fuck!" I slammed my hand against the ground as I pulled my hat. How was I this blind? Why didn't I see this? Why did I push him so much? Ugh...why did he had to kiss me!? I blame the alcohol. It's always the alcohol's fault right? Tweek wasn't in the right mind at the time. He was drunk, right? He didn't mean any of it...right?

I then remembered his eyes. He looked at me with such sad eyes as he said those words. 

_"I like you...you fucking idiot."_

"....Fuck..." I leaned back against the door, feeling confused. My stomach was in knots as this unsettling feeling drapes over my body. I touched my lips and remembered how Tweek's felt.

...They were so soft...and warmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof...I apologized for kinda antagonizing Kenny like that. I didn't mean to but it just happened. This is why I sometimes have a hard time writing Creek and Crenny stuff at the same time, oh goodness gracious. But hey...introduction to Butters, aka Buttercup. We also get a little bit of Bunny in here, so added bonus :3
> 
> Anyways, I'll be sure to redeem Kenny in future updates, so don't hate him too much from this chapter, please. He's a good boy, I promise. With that, see you in the next one!


	5. Sparks

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"...." I didn't get out of my bed, I simply turned to my other side and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Polly...please leave me alone," I sighed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Polly!" I sat up and glared at my bird, "I really don't want to deal with this today," I sighed. I grabbed Polly and put him in his cage. I then placed the cover over the cage and hope that Polly will stay silent.

"Not sleeping! Not sleeping! Not sleeping!" Polly squawked.

"Oh come on!" I groaned. I suddenly hear my phone ringing. When I looked at who was calling me, my stomach felt like it was in knots. The call was from Kenny. "H-hello?" I called.

"Tweek, you coming to school or what?" Kenny asked.

"I...I don't think so, I'm not feeling so great," I said.

"Still? You have been sick since Saturday. ...You want me to come over and check on you?" Kenny asked.

"No! No...I'm good," I said.

"Alright. Well if you're still not feeling well, you better take some medicine, maybe even try the goblin mushrooms, heard they're pretty good at curing any illnesses," Kenny said.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be sure to take your advice," I said.

"Alright then. Oh and by the way...have you heard anything from Craig lately?"

I held my breath, I can feel my hand shaking, "Craig? N-no...I haven't. Why? Something wrong?"

"I don't know...when I met up with him on Sunday, he seemed...different. He also didn't show up for school today," Kenny said.

"Oh...that sucks. He must not be feeling well too," I said, though I already know why Craig hasn't been going to school or why I haven't seen him around since Saturday.

"I guess...well, if you see him, tell him to call me. He hasn't been answering my calls as well," Kenny said.

"Will do," I said. I quickly hung up and that upset feeling in my stomach returned. "Oh god..." I walked back towards my bed and crawled under the blanket.

It's all my fault. I forced that kiss on Craig, I made things awkward between us, and now...I probably messed Craig up! He probably hates me, he probably feels used or something! Oh god! I should just die! I should just punish myself for committing such a sin! I fucking kissed Craig! When Craig is still dating Kenny! Fuck!

"There there! There there," Polly squawked in his cage.

"Polly, not helping," I groaned as I continued to hide under the blanket. "...."

I know I shouldn't be hiding, I know I should just talk to him, but how? What exactly can I do? Does Craig even want to be friends with me again? Oh god...just what do I do?

"It's okay! It's okay! It's okay!" Polly exclaimed.

"...." I didn't listen, I simply placed my pillow over my head as I started to feel sorry for myself. I really am the worst.

* * *

I hear my phone ringing, it's probably Kenny again. I sighed as I picked up my phone and just turned it off. I placed my phone back down as I take another sip of my root beer. I let out a sigh as I placed my head on my table, staring at nothing in particular.

"...." I really should talk to Kenny, he's probably worried, but what can I do? What can I say? Tell him that his best friend kissed me on the lips? Tell him that Tweek has a crush on me? Tell him that I...that I...sorta like how Tweek's lips felt against mine?

I let out a groan as I banged my head against my table slightly. What the fuck, Tucker? You're with Kenny, not Tweek. Don't start thinking about other guys, especially your boyfriend's best friend. That would be a new fucking low for yourself.

Yet here I am...sulking to myself, ignoring my boyfriend's phone calls, avoiding Tweek, and still thinking about that fucking kiss. It was just a kiss! A simple lip to lip contact! I shouldn't be feeling any sparks or butterflies in my stomach, I should just think it's nothing! It's just a kiss, there should be no feeling behind it and there especially shouldn't be anything within that kiss to make me feel...excited.

"...Fuck," I groaned as I continue to hate myself. I know I shouldn't feel anything from that kiss, but I do. I fucking do! I can't help but remember the feeling of those lips against mine, how soft and gentle they were, and the sweet smell that Tweek had. Just imagining it makes me want him to kiss me again! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! "Ugh!" I grabbed my root beer and chugged it down.

...I should just talk to Tweek. I should just tell him that what he did was wrong and that he was an asshole for kissing me when both of us weren't in the right mind. I should just tell him that I'm staying with Kenny and that we should remain friends.

,,,If he wants to remain as friends that is.

Oh god...how the fuck did I never realized that Tweek liked me? How the fuck did I not see the signs? I'm such a fucking idiot for not realizing this sooner, maybe then none of this would be happening, maybe then I wouldn't be sitting in my house and hiding away from everyone, maybe then I would be living a normal life and spending my time with....with...

...With who exactly?

If I realized Tweek had feelings for me sooner...would I be with him? Would I still be with Kenny? Or would I be with someone else entirely? I'm not sure...this entire thing is giving me a headache and making my stomach upset. Maybe having three root beers in one sitting was a bad idea after all.

I sighed as I continue to lay my head on my table, trying to ignore these confusing feelings I'm having. Whatever the case, I know I can't hide from Tweek forever, and sooner or later, I'm going to have to talk to him and clear things up between us. Whether we still remain as friends or not, I'm not entirely sure.

I just hope by the time I go to school tomorrow, these unwanted feelings go away by then.

* * *

It was Tuesday, which means I haven't left my house and talked to any of my friends for two days now, but I know I can't stay home today, otherwise everyone is going to get suspicious. So I forced myself to wake up in the morning, have breakfast, feed Polly, and got ready for the day.

I wasn't looking forward to seeing Craig. I wasn't looking forward to seeing anyone actually.

As I left my house and headed towards the bus stop, I held my breath when I saw him.

"Tweek! You're finally better?" Kenny asked as he turned around and smiled at me. Next to Kenny was Craig, he looked at me for a second before turning his head and looking down.

"Y-yeah, I feel a whole lot better," I forced a smile on. Right now, I wish I could just run back inside and hide in my bed for another few days.

"Well glad to see you're doing fine, we missed you, right Craig?" Kenny asked.

Craig flinched, but didn't make a move to look at me. "Yeah...we missed you."

"W-well...sorry for w-worrying all of you," I said. I stood next to Kenny while Craig stood on the other side of him. I felt completely uncomfortable as we all waited for the bus to show up. God...I just wish someone would say something and make things less awkward.

"You know, it's funny. Both you and Craig were feeling unwell since Saturday and now you two are finally showing up today. It's that coincidental?" Kenny chuckled.

Both Craig and I flinched. We both know perfectly why the other hasn't been showing up.

"G-guess I must have given Craig a cold when I last saw him on Saturday," I lied. Craig turned his head and glared at me. I held my breath as I looked down, feeling ashamed of myself. "...Craig...I'm sorry."

"....I just wish you had told me sooner that you...you...were sick...then maybe I would feel so sick myself," Craig said, but I know perfectly what he meant.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did...but...things got complicated and I just didn't know when to tell you...I'm sorry," I said.

"...Whatever...it's behind us now...right?"

"I...yeah..if that's what you want," I sighed.

"....." Craig sighed and looked down.

"....Okay...is it me or are you two being way to serious about getting sick?" Kenny asked.

"It's nothing, Kenny, really," Craig sighed.

"Really? Cause to me...it sounds like you two weren't talking about something more than a simple cold..."

"...O-oh! There's the bus!" I exclaimed.

I sighed in relief as the bus finally showed up. Oh I never thought I'd be so happy to see that familiar bus that drives us to school.

"Come on, let's go," Craig said, gently pushing Kenny towards the bus.

As I followed close behind them, Craig suddenly stopped once Kenny was inside. "Craig?"

"...Let's talk once we get to school."

"...Yeah...okay," I said.

Craig didn't look at me, he headed inside the bus and I followed closely. As we all headed towards the back of the bus and sat down, I found myself sitting by myself as Kenny and Craig sat in a seat together on the other side.

I couldn't help but feel jealous.

* * *

After texting with Tweek on when we should meet, we both decided to meet behind the school at around twelve. As I waited for Tweek, I couldn't help but feel anxious. Just what exactly am I going to say to Tweek? What am I going to say to Kenny? This is all so fucking confusing.

"Craig..." I lifted my head and I felt my heart pounding as I saw him. "Have you been...waiting for long?"

"...No," I said.

"Oh...that's good," Tweek said, forcing a smile.

God fucking damn it.

"Tweek...we really need to talk about that day," I said.

"I'm sorry! I really really am sorry for what I did! I shouldn't have...did that to you! I was out of it! The beer was messing with my head! I-I!"

"Tweek!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart ache seeing him panic like this, but I gotta put my foot down on this. "Just...stop...please...."

"...I really am sorry, Craig. I didn't mean to force myself on you like that...I just...ugh! I couldn't help it, okay!? Just seeing you all upset and then we started talking and...and...I don't know...my feelings got the best of me," Tweek said.

"...Best of you, huh?" I said.

"...Craig...can't we...can't we just pretend this never happened...that we can still be friends?" Tweek asked.

My heart ached when I heard him say that. I want to be friends with him again, I really do, but after what happened, I don't think I can.

"I...I can't, Tweek. I can't...." I sighed.

"Craig...please...please," Tweek begged, "I'm sorry! I really really am! I didn't mean to..."

Didn't mean to, huh? "...Then take back what you said," I said.

"...What?"

"Take back what you said about you liking me. If you take it back...I'll forget this ever happened. So take it back," I said.

"...Craig...I can't just-"

"Take it back!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart beating in my chest. Come on Tweek, you know perfectly well that this can't happen, not when I'm still with Kenny. So please....

"....I...I can't," Tweek said, "no matter how much I force myself...no matter if I lie...I can't take it back...I won't! I like you, Craig...I really really like you...so you telling me to take it back, it's as if you're telling me to lie to myself forever," Tweek said.

"....Fine...then I guess we're not friends," I said.

"...." Tweek looked down, his face was dark as he stared at the ground. "I guess so..."

"...Goodbye, Tweek," I said as I started leaving.

As I left, I looked back to see Tweek crouching on the ground, shaking. I forced myself to keep walking and to not go back. As I kept walking, I felt my heart ached even more.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Craig and I had that talk and from then on, he and I just...drifted apart. We stopped talking to each other, we stopped hanging out with each other, and whenever Kenny invites both of us to something, we either declined or just ignore each other the entire time.

It was painful to say the least.

"...Tweek...Tweek...Tweek!"

"H-huh?" I looked up and realized that Kenny has been calling my name. "Y-yes?"

"You okay? You seemed...out of it," Kenny said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I sighed.

"Really? Cause...you kinda turned your little flower there into a giant Venus flytrap," Kenny said.

I turned my head and paled when I saw that my white lily did indeed turned into a Venus flytrap. I was suppose to turn it into a blue rose.

"Ugh...I can't ever get anything right," I groaned as I laid my head on the table.

"...You alright? You seemed stressed these days," Kenny said as he sat next to me and placed his hand on my back.

I really hate this. I really hate how kinda Kenny can be sometimes. I really hate how I can never get angry at him. No matter how much I want to hate him, no matter how much I dislike the fact that he's the one dating Craig, in the end, I can't bring myself to hate him.

"I'm fine...just...not feeling myself these days," I sighed as I gently pet my Venus flytrap, watching as it started to purr against my finger.

"Really now?" Kenny asked.

"Ken...just drop it, okay? I'm just...not feeling myself," I sighed as I picked up the Venus flytrap and started heading towards my living room. "Anyways, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" I frowned.

"No need to be sassy there, Tweekers," Kenny chuckled. "I came by because I wanted to invite you to a camping trip," Kenny said.

"Camping? Aren't we a bit too old for that?" I asked.

"No one is too old for camping, Tweekers," Kenny smiled.

"....Is Craig going to be there?" I asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't he be?" Kenny said.

"...Kenny...I don't know if I'm up to going," I said.

"Oh come on dude, we barely hang out together these days, you're always cooped up in your house, doing your magic spells, and looking like a sad old man," Kenny said.

"I do not," I frowned.

"Then come with us, it won't just be me and Craig you know, I'm also inviting a few other guys to come along," Kenny said.

"Like who?" I asked.

"The guys and a few of the girls will be coming too. It'll be fun," Kenny said.

"..."

"Come on Tweek, it's going to be fun, I promise. It'll only be during the weekend and then you can go back to hiding in your house and continue being a sad old man," Kenny smirked.

"Ugh, I'm not a sad old man!" I exclaimed. Still...I guess this could help distract me, at least a little. "...I guess...if it's only for the weekend...I can go," I said.

"Great! I'll come by and pick you up at three. So be sure to have everything you need packed and ready," Kenny grinned.

"We're leaving tomorrow!?" I exclaimed. "That is not enough time for me to be ready!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, just bring some clothes, food, and maybe your wand, and I'll take care of the tents and stuff. Just show up and socialize," Kenny said.

"Ken..." I groaned.

"It'll be great, see you tomorrow...and uh...you might want to take care of that Venus flytrap of yours, I think he's trying to eat your bird," Kenny said. He then left.

I turned my head and paled when I saw the Venus flytrap hopping around and trying to eat Polly.

"Help me! Help me! Help me!"

"No no no no! You do not eat Polly! Stop that!" I exclaimed as I chase the Venus flytrap down.

I better get prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

I sighed as I stared at my clock. Today was the day. Today I would be going on a camping trip with my boyfriend, our friends, a few other people I don't really care about...and Tweek.

Of fucking course Kenny would invite Tweek.

I never told Kenny about my situation with Tweek, mostly because I don't want to be that guy who gets in between two guys and their friendship, that would be a douche move of me, so I stayed silent and never told Kenny about the kiss or that Tweek and I aren't friends, I just only hoped that Kenny would get the hint and realized that I'm uncomfortable whenever I'm with Tweek, but it seemed he hasn't gotten the message yet since I'll be spending the weekend with him and Tweek.

This must be a punishment from God or some other worldly being.

God...I need a drink.

I hear my doorbell ringing and I knew it was Kenny. I sighed and grabbed my bags before heading towards my door. I was relieved when I saw it was just Kenny, but when I looked at the rented car behind me, I saw that Tweek was sitting inside.

"Hey babe," Kenny smiled as he leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. "Ready to go?" Kenny asked.

"As I'll ever be," I sighed. I followed Kenny towards the rented car and put my stuff in the trunk. I then sat in the front with Kenny as Tweek sat in the back. Not once did I make eye contact with Tweek. "Where in the world did you find this car?" I asked Kenny in hopes of distracting myself.

"I got a good deal from the car rental guys. Told them I would make a potion to help with his bald hair," Kenny smirked.

"Seriously? He believed that?"

"Well I did make a potion that would give him hair temporarily, but he doesn't know that," Kenny said.

"Jesus," I grinned as I sat back in my chair. However, when I looked into the rear-view mirror, I saw Tweek was sitting quietly in the back, staring outside the window. I felt uneasy.

Kenny soon started up the car and we started driving off. We would be meeting with everyone at the place we'll be camping, which means it'll just be me, Kenny, and Tweek for the next hour. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"...I'm surprised by how quiet you two are, I thought you two would be chatting it up by now," Kenny said.

I flinched and looked at the rear-view mirror, even Tweek seemed uncomfortable by the topic. "Just not feeling chatty, that's all," I said. I hope Kenny takes the hint and leave it as it is.

"Okay, but if you two continue being silent, I'll put on that song," Kenny smirked.

"No!" Both Tweek and I exclaimed, we looked at each other before sitting back down.

"I swear, if you put that song on, I'll kill you and dump your body on the side of the road," I threatened.

"Okay okay, jeez," Kenny sighed as he continued focusing on driving.

The rest of the drive was silent.

We finally managed to get to the campsite, Pixie Park. We noticed that everyone has already arrived and were waiting for us.

"You finally came," Kyle smiled.

"Yeah, sorry for keeping you guys waiting," Kenny said.

"Well it doesn't matter as long as you guys are here now. Now we can set everything up," Token said.

"Cool, come on you two," Kenny said.

Both Tweek and I got out of the car and grabbed our stuff. As I was about to grab my bag, my hand accidentally brushed against Tweek's.

"S-sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine," Tweek said.

We didn't look at each other as we simply grabbed our stuff and started following the group.

"Hey...where's Butters?" Kenny asked.

"He wanted to get a head start on setting everything up, he seemed really excited to do some camping stuff," Stan said.

"A little too excited if you ask me. What's so great about camping anyways? It's full of bugs, animal crap, and stupid pixies flying around," Cartman said.

"Come on, Cartman, don't be an ass. This was Butter's idea," Kyle said.

"Wait...it was Butter's idea?" I asked, staring at Kenny.

"Oh uh...yeah. He really wanted to do some camping and I thought it would be fun," Kenny smiled.

"...I see," I said. That uneasy feeling came back.

We all reached the campsite and to our surprised, everything that was needed for camp was already set up and there were a few decorations hanging around.

"Surprised!" Butters smiled.

"Dude, what's all this?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, you didn't have to set this up for us," Clyde said.

"Well I thought I'd do something since it's been so long since we hung out together...and uh...since I will be leaving again for another training session with my dad, I thought it would be fun to celebrate," Butters smiled.

"Wait...you're leaving again?" Kenny suddenly spoke up.

"Oh uh...yeah...but my dad said we got a big job up in Asia and he really wanted me to come and help," Butters said.

"That sucks, we barely get to see you, Butters," Bebe said.

"Yeah, it seemed you're always busy doing a little chaos somewhere or another," Wendy said.

"Well that's what happens when you're the son of a god that causes chaos to the world," Butters smiled, but it looked a bit sad, "b-but I really want to spend my last weekend with you fellas...just like the old days, you know?"

Everyone was silent for a bit before smiles formed on their faces.

"Dude, don't make this emotional. We're here to have some fun, right?" Stan grinned.

"Let's start camping!" Clyde exclaimed. He took out his phone and music started playing at high volume.

Everyone soon started dancing and enjoying themselves. I was about to go over towards where Kenny was, but stopped when he walked towards Butters and started talking to him. Whatever Kenny said made Butters smile and laughed. That uneasy feeling didn't go away.

* * *

It was already getting dark and everything has been set up already. Everyone has already ate dinner and were now sitting by the campfire, watching the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Stan?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah...but not as beautiful as you," Stan said.

"Awe," Wendy leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

Gross.

I sighed and looked over at Kenny. I snuggled closer towards him as I warmed myself by the fire.

"So Butters...what exactly is your dad planning to do once you leave?" Tweek asked.

"Oh you know...probably ask me to make it rain in Japan or something. I'm looking forward to it, but I might not look forward to the destruction part though," Butters said.

"I'm telling you Buttercup, you really need to tell your dad that this whole destructive chaos thing isn't your thing," Kenny chuckled.

"I don't know about that," Butters smiled.

"I'm serious...you're a way better weather god than some old...chaos god in my opinion," Kenny smiled.

"...Thanks you, Ken," Butters smiled.

"...." I stared at the fire, that uneasy feeling was still there, and I'm pretty sure I know why.

"Hey guys, wanna play a game?" Bebe asked.

"Like what?" Kyle asked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Weak. That's such a baby game," Cartman said.

"Well you don't have to play with us, Cartman, you can just sit there and eat up all the marshmallows we brought," Bebe pouted.

"Maybe I will," Cartman said as he stuffed his face with more marshmallows.

Bebe rolled her eyes and turned back towards us, "alright, anyone want to play?"

"It sounds fun, I'll go," Wendy smiled.

"Same here," Stan said.

"Me too!" Butters grinned.

Everyone agreed, all except for Cartman of course, but knowing him, he'll probably end up joining once he realized how fun it was.

We all sat close together around the fire as we started to play. The first to go was Wendy, who ended up picking truth and revealing how many guys she used to date before she finally stuck with Stan. Stan didn't look so happy about the reveal. The next to go up was Kyle who ended up doing a dare which involved finding a random pixie and giving it a kiss, courtesy of Cartman, who like we thought, did end up playing with us. The game kept going, with Token going, then Clyde, then Bebe herself. Soon, it was my turn to pick.

"Alright Craig, truth or dare?" Bebe asked.

"Truth," I said.

"Oh? Not feeling confident?" Kenny smirked.

"No, more like...I don't want to end up like Clyde with a moose head," I said as I stared at Clyde who still had antlers on his head.

"...How long does the spell last for?" Clyde asked.

"Twenty minutes," Wendy said.

"Ugh..."

"Fine, whatever floats your boat," Kenny said.

"Alright Craig, tell us...have you and Kenny ever...done it?" Bebe giggled.

Everyone stared at me intently, even Tweek looked up. I looked at everyone before looking at Kenny, he shrugged and I let out a sigh as I answered, "Yes."

Everyone oohed and started to laugh.

"Oh my god," Clyde laughed.

"I'm surprised you can even fuck someone like Craig, Kenny, especially with that face of his," Cartman said.

"Cartman, don't you dare say that about my boyfriend," Kenny said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"He maybe ugly, but he's really good in bed," Kenny joked.

"Asshole," I grumbled as I punched him in the arm, causing Kenny to laugh.

Everyone laughed for a bit before the next person to go was Tweek.

"Alright, Tweek. Truth or dare?"

"Oh Jesus..u-um...t-truth?"

"Alright...have you ever...had a wet dream?" Bebe said.

"W-what!?"

"Come on dude, tell us," Kenny smirked.

"N-no way! I-I pick dare!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Alright...then I dare you to...kiss Craig on the cheek!" Bebe giggled.

"...."

"..."

Tweek and I stared at each other, Tweek's face was really pale as he stared at me. "I change my mind...I tell the truth," Tweek said.

"Oh! Seems Tweek doesn't want to kiss Craig, that proves that you're ugly, Craig," Cartman smirked.

"Fuck you, fat ass," I sighed as I flipped him off.

"Alright, tell us the truth then, and no more changing your mind, got it?"

"Alright alright..." Tweek looked around, his cheeks were flushed as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and started twisting it. "...I have...probably...t-three times," Tweek blushed.

Everyone started laughing, causing Tweek to blush even more before he sat back down, looking at the ground.

"Oh don't worry man, it's normal for guys our age," Clyde said, patting Tweek on the back.

"Nnngg..." Tweek groaned as he hid his face.

"Alright alright, enough. Butters, it's your turn."

"Oh hamburgers...um...I guess...I'll pick truth!" Butters said.

"Alright Butters. Tell us...do you have a crush on someone?" Bebe asked.

Butters froze. He looked around till his eyes landed on Kenny. I stiffened as I looked up at Kenny and saw that he was also staring back at Butters with an intense look.

"Oh...um...uh..." Butters looked down as he became nervous. "I uh...uh..." Butters looked around as everyone continued to stare at him. That uneasy feeling was still there. "...I gotta go pee," Butters said as he leaves very quickly.

"Oh come on!"

"We'll get you when you come back, Butters!"

"Guess game is on hold...shall we roast some marshmallows...depending if Cartman hasn't consumed all of them already?" Bebe said.

"Fuck you!"

"...I'll be back," Kenny said as he got up and left.

"...." That uneasy feeling was growing and growing as he kept walking away from me. Gulping, I stood up and started to follow him.

I soon found myself deep in the woods as I looked around, hoping to find Kenny. As I kept walking, I spotted him, but he wasn't alone.

"Butters...you alright?"

"I-I'm fine...just...that question sorta surprised me," Butters smiled as he leaned against a tree.

"..." Kenny doesn't say anything, he simply leaned against the tree as well. "The night sure is beautiful," Kenny said.

"Yeah...very pretty," Butters smiled.

"Uh huh...but not as pretty and lovely as you," Kenny grinned. "Joking!"

"Ken, you're awful," Butters laughed.

"I know...but you are very lovely Butters, and kind and sweet. You deserve better than being the god of chaos...or at least the son of chaos," Kenny said.

"....Kenny...you really should be careful with your words," Butters said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Ken...you're with Craig now, aren't you?"

Kenny laughed and nudged Butters lightly, "of course, dude. What? You think I'm not with Craig?"

"No...it's not that, it's just...if you keep being nice to me and being all flirty...you're going to start making people think they'll have a chance with you," Butters said.

My heart clenched as I stared at them. I wanted to go up to them and interrupt them before they continued, but I was frozen as I stared ahead.

"Chance? What are you talking about?"

"Well Ken...you gotta admit, you're a pretty handsome fella...and lots of guys and girls really like you," Butters said.

"Tch, yeah right. Name one person that would like a guy who only got to the best magic and alchemy school all because of a scholarship program," Kenny scoffed.

"...Well...there's Craig," Butters said.

"Yeah well...charming him took some time and effort, and he doesn't really count since I'm already dating him. I meant someone else," Kenny said.

"...There's me," Butters said.

Kenny's eyes widen as he stared at Butters. Butters too a deep breath as he look up at Kenny.

"...Ha ha...quit joking, Buttercup. If this is to get back at me for-"

"I'm serious," Butters said.

"...." I was shaking as I stared ahead.

"...Butters..."

"...I like you Kenny...and I know I shouldn't have these feelings towards you...and I shouldn't be telling you right now since you're with Craig and all...but I like you!" Butters said, his eyes filled with tears.

"...Butters," Kenny looked down, looking unsure. Come on Kenny...just tell him that you can't accept his feelings. Just tell him...please... "Why have you never told me sooner?"

"...I was afraid...okay...because...me...a god...falling in love with a mortal? That's...that's crazy...isn't it?"

"Dude...ever heard of Zeus fucking a mortal human before?"

"Oh that's different," Butters sighed.

"....Butters...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for never noticing," Kenny said.

"Don't...please don't. It's my own fault for having these feelings...you have nothing to feel sorry for. It's my own problem anyways," Butters said, "besides...you and me...it can never happen. I'm working to become a god...you...you're working to become an alchemist. We can never become...anything more than friends."

"...Tch...if gods are suppose to be all high and mighty...why can't you just...accept your feelings?" Kenny asked.

"W-what?"

"Butters...you shouldn't be ignoring your feelings. They are your feelings. It's not your fault that you have these feelings. It's perfectly natural," Kenny said.

"B-but..but I'm-"

"Yeah...I heard. You're a god...I'm a mortal...but that doesn't mean you can't decide who you fall in love with," Kenny said, "look...I'm not saying I...accept your feelings...but I really think that you need to be more confident in yourself. If gods are suppose to be powerful and shit, then who says a god can't love a mortal?"

"....Ken..." Butters started sniffling as he wiped his eyes. "You really think it's okay for someone like me to like you?"

"Dude...it's your choice...your life...it's up to you to make your decision on this," Kenny said.

"....So it's okay for me to like you?"

"...Yeah...it's fine," Kenny smiled.

"...Is it okay if I can hug you?" Butters asked.

"....Sure," Kenny said.

My eyes widen as I watched the two hugging. I clenched my fist as I continued to stare ahead.

"Kenny...can you hold me for a bit longer?" Butters asked.

"Sure," Kenny sighed as he held Butters tightly.

"....Ken....can I kiss you?"

My eyes widen. God...no...please don't. Please...please don't...

"...Butters..."

"I'm not saying I want you to accept my feelings...I know you like Craig and everything...but please? I'll never rid of myself these feelings until I get some closure at least," Butters said.

"....."

"Ken...please?"

"....Okay," Kenny sighed.

It felt like the world around me crumbled. My heart sank as I watched them leaning closer until their lips touched. Kenny didn't even do shit...he simply...chose Butters over me at this moment.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I got out from my hiding place, anger filling me up. "Kenny!"

The two pulled away and their eyes widen when they saw me. "Craig!" Kenny stepped away from Butters, he looked surprised and guilty. "This...this isn't-"

"Don't...don't you fucking dare say a word. I saw everything...I fucking saw everything!" I exclaimed.

"Craig...I'm sorry...."

Sorry. That's all I hear these fucking days. Fucking sorry. I'm fucking sick of it.

"....We're done," I said.

"Craig."

"No...it's over. We're done. I don't want to be placed second in your relationships. I'm done," I said.

"Craig..." If you tell me to take you back, I might break and reconsider. I might even talk about it. Just tell me that you want to stay together...that way I wouldn't be feeling like this. Just tell me...please. "...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry," Kenny said. He didn't move towards me, he didn't look like he was going to fight it. He's just accepting it.

"....Fuck you, McCormick," I sniffled as I turned around and left.

"Craig!"

I kept walking away from them. I couldn't fucking believe it. I fucking couldn't believe in any of it! Here I was...wanting to spend quality time with my boyfriend only to have him kissing someone else! I don't know whether to be more mad or sad about this. Honestly...I feel angrier than anything.

"Craig! There you are! Where have you been? We going to set up some magic light shows!" Clyde said.

"I'm leaving!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my stuff and and started leaving, not caring about the stuff that I haven't picked up. I'm sure Kenny will get them and bring them to me, or not. It doesn't fucking matter to me anymore.

"Leaving? You can't leave, we barely got to do any camping stuff today," Clyde said.

"I don't fucking care! I'm going," I said.

"Craig! Craig! Hold on!"

"Craig?" Tweek muttered as he watched me leave.

I didn't care anymore. I didn't fucking care. I just don't want to be there anymore. I don't fucking care!

As I kept walking, I found myself near the cars. However, remembering that we drove here and Kenny has the keys, I basically have to walk all the way home. Fantastic. "Fucking hell." I groaned as I continued walking.

"Craig! Hold on!" I hear someone running towards me, when I turned around, I got angry when I saw it was Tweek.

"Leave me alone. You have no fucking right to come after me," I said.

"Craig...I know you still hate me for what happened, but you can't leave! How are you even going to go home?"

"I'll walk home," I said.

"Dude, that is insane," Tweek said.

"Insane? That's fucking insane!? What about the fact that I saw my boyfriend kissing someone else!? That wasn't insane?"

"Wait...Kenny...kissed someone else? Who?"

"Who do you fucking think?"

"...Butters..." Tweek muttered.

"Yeah...fucking Butters. You must be jumping in joy knowing that Kenny is no longer interested in me," I said.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know...because you hate me now and wished for me to feel bad? Am I right?"

"Craig...I don't hate you," Tweek said.

"....You don't hate me?"

"Of course not! I...I could never hate you...even if we're not friends anymore...I could never hate you," Tweek said.

"....It doesn't matter...it doesn't fucking matter," I sniffled as I dropped my bag. I let out a few sobs before I kicked my bag in anger. "Just...why? Why did he have to fall for someone else? Why did he let him kiss him? Just why? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Craig...don't ever think that there's something wrong with you. There's nothing wrong with you," Tweek said as he stepped forward and gently patted my back. "I don't know what Kenny was thinking or what he was doing, but you didn't deserve to see him kissing Butters, you didn't deserve any of this."

"...And yet...here I am...fucking crying over a guy," I sniffled. "Fuck...I'm not even that sad...just...more angry than anything else. It's if...it's if I knew this was coming...and I was ready for it...I just...didn't expect it to happen like this," I sniffled.

"....Relationships aren't perfect, Craig. Not everyone found their perfect soulmate on the first try you know," Tweek said.

"Yeah well...I must be feeling like an idiot to think there really was something between me and Kenny. I was so head over heels for him...but now...I have nothing," I sniffled.

"...." Tweek suddenly grabbed my face and placed his thumb on my cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up. Let me try something," Tweek said as he took out his wand. Tweek suddenly tapped his wand on my tears and suddenly, my tears started to float and turned into glowing lights.

"Tweek..."

"Sh..." Tweek continued tapping my face with his wand until the we were surrounded by lights. They were beautiful.

"....." For some reason, I felt...calm...I don't feel sad anymore. "What is this?"

"Whenever I was sad...my mom would do this to help distract me. I was always mesmerized by the lights," Tweek said.

"...." I stared up at the lights, smiling to myself as they all float around us. When I looked at Tweek, he was smiling to himself as well. "....Why are you doing this? After everything that happened between us?"

"....Because I like you. I like you Craig...and seeing you sad makes me sad. I never want to see you cry, ever," Tweek said.

"....Tweek..."

"I know you hate me...I know you don't want to be friends...and I know you're still heartbroken, but just know...no matter what...I want to be there for you. I want to make you happy, I want to make you smile, I want you to feel loved....even if the person who makes you feel that way isn't me. That's how much I like you, Craig. I love you," Tweek said.

"...." I felt my eyes watering as I stared at him. No wonder I don't feel as sad as I should be after what I saw earlier. My heart never belonged to Kenny after all...it never did. "Tweek...close your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it, asshole," I sniffled.

"..." Tweek closed his eyes.

I started to lean forward, my heart was racing as I stared up at him. Was I really going to do this? Was I really going to kiss him? When I saw a light floating past me, I smiled. I was. I really was.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmm!" Tweek's eyes widen when he realized I was kissing him. I closed my eyes, enjoying the familiar feeling of his lips. They really were soft and warm. "...Mmmmm" Tweek relaxed and soon started kissing me back. He placed his hands on my shoulder as he gently pulls me in.

When we pulled away, we were panting. The lights that surrounded us disappeared and we were in darkness once again. Though I barely could see him, I can feel his eyes on me. 

We stared at each other for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing once more. The sparks I felt that day ignited inside me, and I didn't mind one bit.


	6. Blue Walls

My bedroom walls were blue. My walls weren't a  bright blue or even a pastel blue, it was more of a dark blue...almost black honestly. I like this color, it never hurts my eyes and somehow...it's very calming, especially when I sleep at night. When I first moved into this house, the original wall color was a light beige, and to be honest...that color was way too boring, even for someone like me.

"....You think I should change the color of my walls?" I asked.

"Nnng...why? You don't like this color?" Tweek asked, resting his arm over my naked body. I blushed when I felt his hand on my stomach.

"No...I just think...I want to change something," I said.

"Change?"

"Yeah...a little change, not too much change...but still...some change...you get me?"

"...No. Not really," Tweek said, nuzzling against my back.

"Tch...are you still out of it from what we just did twenty minutes ago?" I asked.

"No...just...really tired...what time is it?" Tweek asked.

"Four in the morning...almost going to be five soon," I said.

"Ugh...that means we have to get up in two hours if we're going to make it to the bus on time. I don't feel like going to school," Tweek muttered before resting his head on my pillow.

I turned around so I could face him, I stared into his green eyes before I placed my hand on his cheek. "Wanna just stay here then?" I asked.

"...I'd like that...but I have a broom flying test today, can't really miss that," Tweek sighed.

"Hm," I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, I then kissed him on the nose before I finally kissed him on the lips. "I like the feel of your lips, they're soft."

Tweek blushed, pulling my blanket over his face, "I like yours too," Tweek said.

I smiled as I gently threaded my fingers into his hair. It was messy and some of his hair is tangled up a bit, but I like how soft it feels, it reminds me of a cat I once knew when I was still living with my folks.

As I moved closer so our naked bodies could get warmer in the cold air, I couldn't help but feel happy to be with Tweek. To think, it's already been five weeks since that whole camping incident and both Tweek and I confessing our true feelings. At first, we took it slow since I was still heartbroken about what Kenny did, but as time went on and Tweek always managing to be there when I need someone by my side, I finally let go of those feelings for Kenny and start something new with Tweek.

Emotions are weird sometimes...I wonder what it would be like if I never had any. Would I still be with Tweek right here and right now? I wonder....

"I still think I want something to change. You think I should get a haircut?"

"I like your hair like this, I like threading my fingers in your hair...it's so silky and smooth," Tweek said.

"Alright...well what about if I dye my hair then? Maybe make it blonde? I'll finally look like one of my parents if I did that."

"No! Don't dye your hair! You know how much time you have to take care of your hair if you do that?"

"Yeah...but you know me...I like blondes," I said, gently tugging a strand of Tweek's hair.

Tweek blushed even more before moving his face, "well...I like your natural hair color...so please don't change it."

"....Fine...I won't," I sighed, I turned around so I could lay on my back, "but you do realize I hide my hair in my hat all the time, right? So it wouldn't really matter whether I get it cut or if I dye it," I said.

"Yeah...but when we're lying in bed together, fucking each other, I'd rather like seeing your hair the way it is right now," Tweek said.

I quickly sat up, blushing. "Dude!" I grabbed my pillow and hit him with it. "Don't fucking say that!"

Tweek laughed as he tries to defend himself, "it's just the two of us here, and we did technically have sex like twenty minutes ago!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Still, I don't want to hear that!" I exclaimed as I kept hitting him with my pillow.

Though Tweek and I have finally started dating for these past couple of weeks, we haven't started sleeping together until the third day of the third week, and let me tell you...seeing Tweek all flustered and trying to be a proper gentleman in bed was both cute and hilarious.

"Um...do I just...put it in?" Tweek blushed.

"Nnng...y-yeah, I guess. You made sure to put on a condom?"

"Y-yeah...wait...I think it's slipping a bit..." Tweek looked down, trying to readjust the condom over his cock, "oh shit! Did I put it in the wrong way!?" Tweek blushed as he quickly took off the condom and tried checking to see which was the right way, "gah! I accidentally ripped it! Fuck!"

"Tweek, relax, there's plenty of condoms in the drawer," I said, trying to hold back a laugh, "unless you want to go in raw?"

"N-no way man! That must gotta hurt!"

"Um...sticking a dick inside my asshole is going to hurt either way you know?"

"Y-yeah...b-but..." Tweek closed his eyes as his face went completely red, "I-I want our first time together to be more...s-special..."

"...." I turned my head, my entire face went red, "god...you're too cute for your own good...and yet you're the one fucking me," I muttered.

"Nnnnngggg!!!!!"

Just remembering the first time we did it together always makes me happy...if not also making me giggle whenever I think about it randomly. Still, even since that day, Tweek has gotten a lot better at it, even if we only done it four times, counting the one we did twenty-three minutes ago.

"You want to sleep some more?" I asked.

"What's the point? We're going to have to get up sooner or later anyways," Tweek sighed.

"Yeah..." I wrapped my arms around his torso and snuggled closer towards him, "but we still have two hours, so why don't we just snuggle like this for a bit longer?"

Tweek's face went completely red and I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was being. "You win....guess we can stay like this for a little longer..."

I smiled as I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest, enjoying the feel of Tweek's hand rubbing my back.

* * *

Tweek was panicking as he ran around my room and trying to pull up his pants, while I sat on my bed, scratching my head, and watching him in amusement.

"Don't just sit there and laugh at me, get ready! We're going to be late for the bus!" Tweek exclaimed as he pulled up his pants and is now trying to find his shirt.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I sighed as I got up and grabbed some fresh clothes from my dresser, "but you sure you want to wear yesterday's clothes? Especially when you got...um...some stuff on it," I said.

"Eh?" Tweek looked down and blushed when he realized the almost drying mess we accidentally made.

"How the fuck did that happened!?"

"We were really sloppy this time, I still got shivers," I chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" Tweek blushed, pulling his hair. "Damn it! Now I got to run home and get some fresh pair of clothes!"

"...Or...you can use that wand of yours to change your clothes. Isn't there suppose to be a spell for that or something?" I asked.

"I mean...yeah...but that's a high magic level, I'm barely at level two as it is!" Tweek said, "b-besides...what if I screw it up?"

"Okay...I may not know much about magic-users and stuff...but come on, how are you going to get better at this if you don't at least try?"

"T-try?"

"Yeah, just go for it. Just focus on all your energy into your wand and just go for it."

"...Y-you think I can do it?" Tweek asked.

"Worth a shot, right? I know you can do it, just go for it," I said, encouraging him.

Tweek looked down, fidgeting the him of his shirt a bit, "O-okay," Tweek quickly picked up his wand that was on the floor and started waving it around. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he chanted the spell. A bright light from his body almost blinded me for a second before it finally became clear, smoke filled the air, causing the both of us to cough.

"Did it work?" I asked, trying to see him through the smoke.

"I-I think so," Tweek said as he looked down.

When we both stared at the new set of clothes, we both paused when we realized the outfit was a very revealing bunny girl costume.

"...Pfff!"

"Don't laugh!" Tweek exclaimed as he waved his wand once more. After the fourth attempt, Tweek finally got the spell right and was now wearing fresh new clothes that actually looked normal on him. "I-I did it!" Tweek smiled.

"Yeah...right after the bunny costume, the fairy princess costume, and the-"

"I get it! I told you haven't done this before!" Tweek blushed.

"I'm only kidding, I'm sorry," I said as I walked over towards him and kissed him on the cheek, "now come on, or else we're going to be late," I said.

"Right," Tweek said.

As we both headed out of the door, Tweek quickly headed over to his house to let Polly out and feed him, he soon came back out with some goblin brand granola bars.

"You know...I always wonder what type of nuts those goblins put in these," I said as I unwrapped my bar and took a bite.

"I'm not sure, it seems to be a type of nut that no humans or any other creature have heard of, it was made by goblins or something," Tweek said as he takes a bite of his.

"Well...whatever it is, it's sure is good," I said.

"Yeah...if not very suspicious," Tweek said as he eyes his bar before taking another bite.

I snorted and shook my head. He sure can be so cute at times.

As we walked over towards the bus stop, I froze when I saw Kenny coming out of his house. Even though it's already been awhile since the incident, I still haven't really forgiven Kenny for kissing Butters, I still can't bring myself to forgive him, even if I have moved on already.

"Hey Kenny," Tweek said, his voice was quiet, as if he wasn't sure if it was right to greet him.

"Hey, Tweek," Kenny smiled, when he looked at me, I can see him tensing a bit, "hey...Craig."

"McCormick," I glared. I turned my head away from him, biting off another piece of my granola bar.

"...." I hear Kenny sighing before standing next to Tweek and waiting for the bus with us.

Tweek, still being Kenny's friend, decided to talk to him. "So um...you hear anything from Butters since he left?"

"Oh...er..yeah. Last night actually. Told me he's having a great time in Thailand. Making it rain over there for four nights now," Kenny said.

"That's great," Tweek smiled, "...and any progress between you two?"

"Come on, Tweek...it's still...too soon for that," Kenny said. I can feel his eyes on me when he said that.

I sighed, "I don't care if you want to date Butters now, McCormick. What we had is over now. I moved on and so should you," I said.

"Craig-"

"Don't talk to me. I may have moved on from you and shit, but I still won't forgive you for what you did," I frowned.

"....Right...I'll just give you some space," Kenny sighed as he turned his head.

I frowned as I stared at the concrete ground. I can feel my hands clenching tightly, wishing for something to happen, but I'm not sure what. My good mood from this morning is already ruined because of this asshole. I would have been fine if Kenny didn't speak to me, hell, I would have been fine if Kenny just stayed in his house a bit long and only came out when the bus finally showed up.

"Craig..." Tweek whispered as he grabbed my hand. "Please..."

"...." As much as I hate the fact that Tweek and Kenny are still friends, I knew I can't force him to stop being friends with him, that would be selfish of me, especially since they've been friends for a long time. I can't get in between that. Still...I'm not ready to forgive Kenny, not yet. "I can't...now yet."

"...Okay...but sooner or later, this grudge you have with Kenny will pass over one day...and I only hope you can forgive him by then," Tweek said.

"....Whatever," I sighed. Great, now I feel exhausted. Today just isn't my day.

"...." I felt Tweek grabbing my hand, I squeezed his hand. I felt calmer when I felt his hand on mine, but it still didn't make me feel better...at least not completely.

The bus finally showed up and both Tweek and I headed inside first. The only seats that were available were in the back, so Tweek and I sat in one in the far back. I made sure to sit near the window since I know Kenny will sit in the seat next to ours. Once we all sat down, the bus finally start to move again. There was a awkward silent between me, Tweek, and Kenny, no one said a word and no one dared to say anything. It was like one wrong step and you'd be detonating a landmine.

There was tension between all of us as we headed to school that morning.

* * *

This morning was awful! It was terrible! It was catastrophic!

One moment, Craig and I were having a sweet moment together in his bed, talking about random stuff, cuddling, and doing stuff I always dreamed of doing with the person I came to love, but the next moment, it was ruined because both Craig and Kenny are too stubborn to talk about what happened like any decent person!

....I mean...I don't blame how they feel...I know what Kenny did was really uncalled for, and honestly...I kinda still hold a grudge against Kenny for that, but Kenny and I have been friends for years now...and I know he's not perfect, hell...he's far from perfect, but he's still a good guy and would never hurt anyone intentionally. I even bet that if Craig wasn't there, he'd tell Craig about it and apologize, maybe even be the one to call off their relationship if it was too much.

Still...me being the middleman between the two is a lot of work for me! It's way too much pressure! I just only wish the two would get along already before I die from stress and a heart attack!

"Tweek, pay attention, Ms. Holloway is coming," Wendy said.

"Nng!" I looked straight ahead, trying to calm myself down. I can't afford to be distracted right now.

Today, the class was being held outside for our broom flying test. I was actually kinda looking forward to this, I always did want to ride a broom, even if I'm not planning to be a witch in the future...well...maybe....still haven't decided yet.

"Alright class, as you all know, we'll be having class outside and we'll be learning how to fly brooms. Most of you will be wondering why we need to learn to fly brooms, well that's easy. I know most of you won't actually become witches when you graduate, and that's fine, but broom flying isn't just a witch thing. The reason for this test is to see how well you can focus all your energy and focus on making an object float and how well you can control where the object goes. For witches, controlling a broom to fly in the air takes a lot of energy and focus, same goes for any other cleaning supplies, so if any of you want to ride on a vacuum cleaner instead, you may...but a broom is less humorous in the sky, don't you think?" Ms. Holloway chuckled. No one in the class really laughed, they just stared at each other, wondering when we can finally get to what we need to do today. Ms. Holloway cleared her throat before continuing, "right...anyways...if you all can bring out the right amount of energy and focus on your brooms I have provided for everyone, you all are then ready for the next step, which is levitating objects, especially heavy objects. For now, we're going with something more fun. So I hope you all practiced a bit, there are no nets to catch you if you fall you know," Ms. Holloway said.

Everyone now looked nervous as they stared at their brooms and then at the sky. We were told we had to fly at least a hundred feet above the ground, while also moving around in the air, but still...if anyone fell from that distance, that's going to be a problem.

"Alright, now that everyone has their brooms, please get on them and show me what you can do. I'll put on a timer for ten minutes, so you all better impress me. I'll be keeping an eye on each and everyone one of you," Ms. Holloway said.

I quickly got on my broom, even though I have practiced a bit with my normal broom back at home, it still feels weird to be sitting on one, but at least it's not irregular to see people flying on these things.

"Ready...go!" Ms. Holloway pressed the button and the timer started.

I took a deep breath as I try to focus my energy and mind on the broom. So far, I managed to get at least a few centimeters above the ground, but at least a hundred feet....still having a hard time.

"Come on Tweek, you can do it," Wendy said. When I look up, she was already a good distance from the ground, I actually had to crane my neck a bit in order to look up at her.

"Yeah Tweek, just focus and go for it!" Bebe laughed as she zoomed around on her broom.

"Ms. Stevens, please go at the recommended speed I told you, wouldn't want you crashing into the other students, dear," Ms. Holloway said, writing something on her clipboard.

"Sorry..." Bebe said and slowed down a bit.

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes and focus. Just gotta think light, just gotta think light. I am light as a feather. I am light as a bird. I am light as a...well...as a broom in the air. Just gotta think light.

"That's it! You're almost there, just a few more inches!" Wendy said.

I no longer felt the ground below me, meaning I was already a few inches off the ground, but I didn't open my eyes until I felt the air changing a bit.

"You did it!" Bebe smiled.

"Well done, Mr. Tweak," Ms. Holloway said as she wrote in her clipboard.

I looked down and realized I was a feet above ground. Holy shit! This was terrifying...but kinda cool. "I-I did it!" I said, my hands were shaking a bit.

"Just relax, Mr. Tweak, and you'll be fine. Now why don't you fly around and show me your skills?" Ms. Holloway said.

I nodded and tried my best to move around. I didn't go as fast as most of the other students, but at least I was moving. Gotta be safe when you're in the air and stuff.

"Very good everyone, you're all doing fantastic, some of you still need to work on your speed, but since today's lesson isn't about that today, you're all doing excellent," Ms. Holloway said.

I smiled, glad I managed to get a hundred feet above the ground this time. Guess all that practice and Craig's version of a pep talk really helped.

...Craig...I miss him already.

"Tweek...you have that face again," Wendy giggled when she flew next to me.

"What face?" I pouted.

"The face of someone who misses their boyfriend," Wendy giggled.

"Aw, does our little Tweek miss his boyfriend?" Bebe smiled as she flew next to us.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about," I blushed.

"We know when you're missing Craig, Tweek. No use in hiding it," Wendy said.

I blushed even more as my grip on my broom tighten a bit. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell the girls about Craig and I, mostly because I wasn't sure how they would react with me dating someone who recently broke up with someone else, but when they finally asked me what my relationship with Craig was on the fifth day of the second week into our relationship, I knew I couldn't hide it forever. When I told them everything, they were shocked, confused, but over all, happy for me.

"You and Craig planning on going on a date soon?" Bebe asked.

"Oh uh...I thought of taking him to Fairy Lights on Saturday," I said.

"Oh...fancy, they make the best truffle pasta you know," Wendy said.

"You two are so lucky, the only restaurant Clyde ever took me was Taco Bell," Bebe sighed.

"I thought you like Taco Bell?" Wendy asked.

"I do, but not as a first date," Bebe groaned.

Wendy and I laughed. We all continued flying around, chatting a bit, but out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed something was...off.

"...Hey...what was the maximum height we can go again?" I asked.

"Three hundred, why?"

"Um...isn't Lucy kinda...going a bit too high there?" I asked.

"Huh?"

The girls turned their heads and our eyes widen when we saw Lucy flying over the limit. She was getting closer to five hundred feet.

"Lucy! What are you doing!?" Ms. Holloway stared straight at her while the rest of class just stayed where they were, looking at Lucy.

"I-I can't stop!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Just relax your mind and try to go down slowly, dear!" Ms. Holloway exclaimed.

"N-no! I can't...I...I used a potion to help me fly!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You what!?" Ms. Holloway exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't fly at all, no matter how hard I try at home! So I cheated!" Lucy cried out, "now help me get down!" Crap! It looked like Lucy used too much of that potion she said she used. Who knows how long it'll be until that potion wears out!

"Alright dear, just relax and I'll come and get you. Everyone else, please fly down and get back on the ground! Clear the skies!" Ms. Holloway said.

Everyone quickly flew back down. I was still in the air because I couldn't help but worry, but when Wendy urged me to come down, I slowly started flying down.

"Aaaaahhh!" We heard a scream. When we all looked up, it seemed Lucy fell off of her broom and was now holding dear life on her broom that was still floating in the air and still going higher and higher.

She was going to fall.

"Oh my god!" Ms. Holloway exclaimed, panicking.

"What do we do!? She's going to fall!"

"Oh Jesus!"

I stared in horror as Lucy's grip was slipping as she struggles to climb back up. At this rate, she was going to fall!

"Lucy, just relax, and-" Too late. Lucy lost her grip and was falling. "No!"

Everyone watched in horror as Lucy fell, but remembering that I was still in the air, I quickly took some action. I focus all my energy on my broom so I can fly as fast as I could towards Lucy.

"Tweek!"

"Be careful!"

"Nnnng!" My grip on my broom tighten as I try to go faster. "Come on! Come on!" I exclaimed as I reached out for Lucy once I was getting closer and closer. "I got you!" I screamed. I managed to catch her just in time.

"A-ah...y-you saved me!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes filled with tears.

"Y-yeah...I did didn't I?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"...Bird!" Lucy shouted.

"What?" I look up and we both screamed when a huge bird suddenly came to view. I tried to steer away, but the bird was too close by. The bird hit me in the face, and I lost all my focus on the broom.

"We're falling!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Gah!" I screamed as I shove the bird off of me. "Oh god!" I screamed as I grabbed the broom stick and tried to pull up. We nearly hit the ground, but I managed to take control of the broom again. "Oh thank god. You okay?" When I turned my head, I realized that Lucy wasn't on the broom with me. I was about to panic, but I saw that Lucy was back on the ground, safely. "Oh thank god," I sighed in relief. At least she's okay.

"Tweek! Look out!" Wendy shouted.

"Huh?" When I looked straight ahead of me, I realized that I was about to hit someone. "Ah!"

"Shit!"

I hit the person immediately, unable to steer away on time. I can feel the person was now on my broom, probably holding to dear life. When I opened my eyes, I paled when I saw it was Craig.

"No...." I whispered as I stared at him.

Craig glared at me as he struggles to hold onto my broom, "you know...if you are angry at me for something, you could just say it instead of trying to run me over with your broom," Craig said.

"Ha ha ha..." Oh how I wish a phoenix would just appear and eat me alive, this would make this less awkward.

After finally getting back some control of my broom, I flew both Craig and I back on the ground. I try to apologize many times to Craig, to which he accepted, but I couldn't help but feel like he still is holding a grudge against me.

Once everything was settled, Lucy unfortunately was given pegasus clean up duty for the next two weeks and that she wasn't allowed to fly on a broom for the next few months as well. Lucy didn't mind, I don't think she wants to fly in the air anytime soon anyways. After this whole flying broom fiasco, Ms. Holloway ended class early, giving me plenty of time to hang out with Craig a bit longer.

"Jesus...a potion? I know flying is kinda hard, but you should never use a potion to help you cheat, the effects are really hard to measure unless you're very well skilled with potion making and alchemy," Craig said.

"I guess you know how much she should have put on her broom if she was to get away with this?"

"Of course, a single drop. Judging from how high that broom is, she probably used half the bottle," Craig sighed.

"I guess she doesn't get your approval on alchemy potion making?" I giggled.

"No she does not. Besides, she shouldn't have cheated, she should have just talk to it to her teacher or something," Craig said.

"Yeah...but to give her credit, focusing on energy on an object is a really difficult task, I'm surprised no one got their heads exploded from how much focus and energy is required for certain objects."

"Hm...well I wouldn't want your head to explode, I like looking at your cute face," Craig suddenly placed his hand on my cheeks and leaned forward to kiss me on the forehead. I blushed as I closed my eyes.

"N-not when we're outside!" I whined.

Craig chuckled as he grabbed my hand, "cute."

"Nnngg..." I blushed as I squeezed his hand.

We both continued walking with our hands together. My heart was beating so fast during the entire walk.

* * *

Fairy Lights. A very popular restaurant in the Fairy and Pixie district. For small creatures, they sure make the tastiest food in this place.

"We'll have the truffle spaghetti please," I said. I looked over at Craig, "you want anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good," Craig smiled.

"Alright, so two plates of truffle spaghetti, two bowls of marigold soup, and for desert, a black forest cake," I said.

"Got it," the fairy waitress takes our menus by sprinkling some magic dust on it to make them float. We watched as she flew away with the menus close behind.

"I'm impressed...you sure picked a fancy restaurant for our second date," Craig said.

"Well I wanted our second date to be spectacular...especially with how our first date went," I chuckled.

"You mean when we got two tickets to go to a concert to see the Valkyrie, only to have it ruin when the drummer tried mutilating someone in the crowds?"

"Yeah...I guess having a band made of valkyries whose jobs are to choose who will be killed in battle isn't such a good idea," I sighed.

"You think?" Craig chuckled.

We both chuckled as waited for our food to arrive. I couldn't help but hold his hand as I stare lovingly at him.

The entire night, we enjoyed our food and each other's company. I couldn't help but smile the entire time, happy that someone like Craig is actually my boyfriend. Craig....boyfriend...it's all like a dream that finally came true.

"What?" Craig chuckled when he noticed I was staring at him for a bit too long.

"Nothing...just...I like how beautiful your eyes are in the lighting here," I said.

"Oh god, you're pushing the romance levels a bit to high here," Craig chuckled.

"I mean it," I laughed, "I'm glad we get to be together now," I said. I held his hand and rubbed the backside.

"....And you don't think I'm moving on too fast?" Craig asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked when I looked up at him.

"....." Craig sighed as he poke his spaghetti with his fork. "I mean...Tweek come on...you don't think I'm moving on too fast here? We literally kissed just after I broke up with Kenny. Don't you think...that's....saying something about me?"

"....I wouldn't really know honestly. Hell...before you...I kinda thought I'd only have feelings for my old crush...but here I am now...falling for you," I said.

Craig blushed and looked down at his food, "I just...hope I don't disappoint you...like I did with Kenny," Craig said.

"You won't...I know you blame yourself for why Kenny started drifting away from you, but that's not how it works...at least not all of it," I said, "relationships are complicated, not every relationship is perfect, and most of time...relationships end, but maybe...if there is that one relationship that somehow makes it work...it can be very beautiful and magical," I said.

"....You reading those quotes online again?" Craig snorted.

"Hey!" I slapped his hand in annoyance, "I'm just saying...I'm not like Kenny...and you don't have to treat me how you treated Kenny. I'll never have doubts about you or our relationship. I'll always care about you," I said.

"...Tweek...." Craig looked down, his cheeks were flushed, "I care about you too."

I smiled and lifted his hand so I could kiss the back of it. "I love you, Craig. Don't you dare forget that," I said.

Craig smiled, "I won't." Craig squeezed my hand in return, "I love you." I grinned.

We had a lovely night together. I'm just happy that all emotions finally went through. I promise...I will never leave Craig's side, never.

* * *

Tweek and I were heading home together. We were holding our hands and I thought it would be funny if I swung our joined hands a bit. Tweek looked embarrassed when I did it, but didn't say anything to stop it.

Once we were getting closer to our houses, I stopped when I see someone in front of mine. It was Kenny.

"...Want me to talk to him?" Tweek asked.

"...." When Kenny noticed us, he stared at me, it looked like he wanted to talk, specifically to me. At first, I thought of letting Tweek talk to him, but thinking about the conversation I had with Tweek earlier, the only way I can move on from all of this is to actually face the problem ahead of me. "No...I'm going to talk to him. Just wait here," I said.

"Alright...I'll be here if you need me," Tweek said.

I nodded and headed towards Kenny. I can feel my heart racing as I took a step closer and closer. Once I was reached him, I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"Craig..."

"Kenny," I said, looking down. "What is it?"

"....Craig...I really want to apologize about what happened between us. I shouldn't have done that with Butters, I know that now...."

"Yeah...but I knew you wanted to anyways," I said.

Kenny sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, "yeah..." Kenny sighed, "but I shouldn't have done it anyways...I should have at least talk to you."

"Yeah well you didn't...and you gone and kissed Butters anyways, so yeah..." I sighed.

"Craig-"

"Look...Kenny...I'm not...mad anymore...I finally moved on, like I said before...and I'm happy with Tweek," I said.

Kenny smiled, "I can see that...both of you are almost radiating," Kenny said.

I looked down, feeling a smile forming, "yeah...I guess...and look...if you want to be with Butters, go for it. Don't let me be the one that prevents you from doing what you want to do. If you care about Butters that much...then you two should be together and be happy," I said.

"....And you're definitely fine with that?" Kenny asked.

"....." I closed my eyes and sighed, "honestly...some part of me will probably get hurt...some part of me probably will be against it...and some part of me will want to have you back," I said.

"And the other part of you?"

"...The other part of me just wants to move on and be happy with Tweek...I also just want you to move on as well and be happy with Butters. I'm not saying that...we should be friends again...I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet...but...just know...I forgive you...and slowly...very slowly...maybe we can hang out like we use to," I said.

"...." Kenny smiled, "I'd like that very much," Kenny smiled.

I look up at him, it feels like I'm going to cry, but at the same time, I feel rejuvenated. "...Tell...when you decided to kiss Butters...did you at least think about me?"

"....A little..." Kenny said.

"....When did your feelings change anyways?" I asked.

"...Probably when I saw Butters again...and probably when both you and Tweek were acting weird for awhile," Kenny said. "I knew something was up with the two of you...I just ignored it because I didn't want to believe it at first...then I saw Butters...and I knew that my feelings started to change...and I fell for someone else," Kenny said.

"Oh..." I said, looking down.

"...What about you? Before the incident...did your feelings change as well?"

"...." As I look at the ground, I try to find the answer, "I'm not sure...probably."

"....See you later, Craig," Kenny said as he started heading towards his house.

"...Goodbye," I said. I finally let go.

I headed back to where Tweek was and he looked anxious when I came back once Kenny left. "H-how did it go?"

"...." I walked over towards him and hugged him.

"C-Craig?"

"Thanks for being there for me," I said as I held him tightly. "I love you."

"...." Tweek held me back and placed his head against mine.

I can feel tears forming in my eyes as we stood there under the light of the lamppost.

* * *

I stared at my dark blue walls for a bit before sighing and took out the can of paint. As I grab the brush, I looked around my empty room one last time before letting out a sigh.

"You sure you want to do this?" Tweek asked as he stood behind me and making sure to place the tarp on the floor on the far right.

"...Yeah...besides...I'm getting tired of this color," I said. I poured the paint into the tray and got to work.

After about an hour, with help from Tweek of course, we managed to finish in an hour. We both took a step back as we stared at one of the walls. I smiled as I stared at the simple color.

"Hm...I think forest green might be my new favorite color," I said.

"You sure? It isn't too simple for you?" Tweek asked as he stared at the wall.

I placed my arm around his shoulder and pulled his closer to me. "Just who are you talking to when it comes to simple stuff?" I asked.

"Right," Tweek laughed as he placed his head on my shoulder.

In my room, my walls were green. It wasn't a light green, more of a dark forest green. I could easily change my walls to a another shade of blue or maybe even change it to another color, but whenever I look at these green walls, I can't help but see his eyes, the same green eyes I came to love.

"Now...why don't you help me bring all my stuff back inside now that the paint is dry?"

"Ugh...my arms still hurt from moving all your stuff into the hallway," Tweek complained.

"Well you could easily use your levitating magic to make things easier and faster for us," I said.

"Well unless you want your stuff to be floating up to the ceiling, that ain't happening," Tweek sighed.

"Well then, you better get to pushing, honey," I smirked. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips before leaving the room.

"...Y-you are so unfair sometimes, Craig!"

I couldn't help but laugh.


	7. The Fantastic Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ending this story cause one, I've been putting it off for way too long, two, it's time I finish it since I have no more ideas for it, and three....I've lost interest in it for awhile, so this is the finale peeps! Enjoy!

I was coughing a lot as I was busy cleaning up the attic. Oh god, how long has it been since I cleaned up here? It's so dusty and there's so many spiderwebs, which is weird since I made sure to cast a spell on the house so that spiders weren't able to get in.

As I was cleaning, and trying my best to avoid getting spiderwebs in my hair, I broom accidentally bumped into a box while it was sweeping, causing all the contents inside to spill out.

"Huh?" I noticed a familiar big book laying on the ground, a book I haven't seen in years. My heart ached when I saw the book, remembering what this particular book did, what this particular book contained. "I could have sworn I told my mom to get rid of you," I frowned as I stared at the book. "...." I touched the edge of the book before touching the pages. They have become old over time, probably ready to fall apart soon.

Letting out a sigh, I opened up the book and flipped through all the old spells that my mom use to do in the old days, spells that aren't really popular anymore or spells that have become illegal do to safety reasons.

"Man, how the fuck did mom even manage to do these spells? The Headless Horseman? Tongue Twister? Sacrifice? Jesus...most of this stuff is straight up illegal," I muttered as I kept looking and looking. There were a few pages that were ripped out of the book, pages that I'm sure were spells my mom wanted to keep. I continued to look until I stopped on one familiar page. The same page that got me in trouble when it came to love.

The love spell.

".....Why the heck did mom even give me this book? Most of this is useless now...especially you," I said, clutching the book tightly in my hand. "I wish I never learned about you, I wish I never cast that spell, I wish...." I calmed myself down, realizing I was getting upset over a thing I did a long time ago. This was just a book of spells, it isn't the book's fault, it was mine when I chose to cast that spell all those years ago. "...."

I suddenly had a small smile on my face as I placed the book down and cast a fire spell on it, setting the book on fire. I watched the flames engulfed the book, watching the cover and pages burning, and seeing how it was starting to turn black as coal.

"I don't need a love spell, I already have someone that loves me for me, so...thanks for opening up my eyes and teaching me a valuable lesson, but it's time to say goodbye," I said.

The fire soon extinguished itself and there was nothing left of the book but a pile of ash. I smiled to myself, glad to finally rid of myself from this long term guilt. I was finally free of any past regrets, and have finally redeemed myself.

I leaned forward and blew the ash away, which was a big mistake since they ended up flying in the air and getting into my face.

"Gah!" I started coughing violently as I quickly ran to the small window, I quickly opened it up and tried to breathe. "O-okay, never...blow ash like that...again," I gasped.

As I was trying to calm down, I suddenly noticed Craig outside. He had bottles of his potions laying around him, picking one up before throwing them on the ground. I watched in amazement as clouds of color formed and ice, flowers, and even tiny creatures appeared.

I smiled, watching Craig as he practiced his alchemy. Why he was doing it outside, I'm not sure, but judging from how the weather was warm and quite nice, I guess he wanted to do it outside today.

"....." I realized...it was getting close to summer soon, and we'll be graduating.

* * *

The room was hot and it was getting hard to breathe, but all I could do was cling onto the body in front of me. I let out a yelp, not much from the pain, more from the pleasure, but none the less, with every movement of our bodies, it was getting harder and harder for me to keep my voice down.

"A-ah! Fuck," I gasped as my nails dug deep into Tweek's back.

"Ow!" Tweek hissed as he stopped moving.

"Shit, did I hurt you?" I asked as I lifted myself up a bit and stared at his back, I winced when I saw that it was really red and he was slightly bleeding. "Shit, I'm sorry," I said. I really should have cut my nails.

"I-it's fine, really," Tweek said as he leaned forward to kiss me on the lips, "but uh, could you just place your hands on my shoulders? I think that'll be for the best until you cut your fucking nails," Tweek said.

"Yes sir," I smiled as I moved my hands from his back and rested them on his shoulders instead. "N-now keep going, I'm so close," I said, looking down.

"Alright," Tweek smiled as he continued. I closed my eyes, focusing the feel of him, focusing his breathing, my breathing, how close our bodies were, and the sweat that was forming.

I licked my lips, tasting my own sweat. I leaned back, grabbing hold of him, enjoying the feel of him. A-ah...I never want this to end. "N-nng!" I twitched as I finally came, biting my bottom lip very hard as Tweek slowed down, but not stopping, staring at me.

"A-ah...." Tweek sighed as he filled me up, I winced from the pain, but it was so damn satisfying. "You okay?" Tweek asked as he pulled out.

"Y-yeah, but oh man, how long has it been since we fucked each other?" I asked as I rolled onto my stomach and reached for a tissue.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Tweek smiled, "but I guess that's what happens when you been busy with finals and exams," I said.

"Man..time sure flies," I sighed, "soon, we'll be graduating, I'll be a full time alchemist and you'll be a...wizard, was it?"

Tweek scoffed and hit my in the arm, "witch you dummy," Tweek smiled.

"Sorry sorry, witch," I smiled and leaned against him. "I think you'll make a fine witch, Tweek."

"You think so?" Tweek asked.

"I know so, and once we graduate, we'll get to follow our dreams, we'll get to do all the alchemy and magic we want, and we'll see each other more often. It'll be great," I smiled, imagining the future with Tweek.

"....Do you think...we'll still be together?" Tweek asked.

"Of course, why? Are you having doubts about us?" I asked, looking at him.

"Of course not, it's just...I don't know...I'm worried that...once we graduate...we'll not have much time with each other anymore," Tweek said, hugging his legs.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"....Well...Craig...you're going to be alchemist, I'm going to be a witch...and usually...those two types never really...stick around with each other. I mean...I'll be busy traveling around, gaining knowledge, you'll be busy with your science and potions," Tweek said. "What if...we become so busy that...we'll never see each other again?"

"Tweek," I sat up and looked at him, I then placed my hand over his, feeling my heart thumping, "no matter what happens to us in the future, we need to just focus on the now. If we worry about the what ifs, we'll never get anything done, you know?"

".....I know...but..." Tweek looked down, "I love you...and I don't want us to be apart," Tweek said.

I stayed silent and stared at Tweek in front of me. My heart was beating in my chest as I held his hand tightly. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his cheek, then his other cheek, his nose, and finally his lips.

"I love you too...and if we still love each other as we grow old together, then we'll be fine, I believe in you, Tweek...I believe in us. Never forget that," I smiled.

"...Craig," Tweek smiled before hugging me and pressing his lips against mine. "I love you, I love you so much."

I smiled, "I love you too." I pulled him in for another kiss.

Tweek pushed me back on his bed, and all I could do was stare up at those amazing green eyes of his. Oh how I love looking at those green eyes. "Hey....you think you up for another round?"

"Dear god, we've already gone twice, dude. You're starting to be as bad as Kenny when he's really horny," I sighed.

Tweek frowned, "never talk about another guy in front of me, especially your ex," Tweek pouted.

I grinned, "don't worry babe, you're all I think about in here," I pointed to my head, "and here," I point to my heart.

"God, you get more cheesy each and everyday," Tweek laughed. He leaned forward for a kiss.

Here we go again.

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day that we students graduate from this school of magic and alchemy and move onto the bigger world. We'll show the world our magical skills, our abilities, and our way of surviving the real world.

Everyone was nervous, but we were also happy to be finally graduating and moving on.

I bit my lip as I stood on my tiptoes, trying my best to locate Craig. Since he was a alchemist major, he was standing somewhere pretty far from where I'm standing, and I was feeling a bit antsy.

"Where is he?" I muttered, using a spell to help me levitate a tiny bit.

"Mr. Tweak, no magic during the speech!"

"Sorry!" I got back down and sighed. I can see Kenny, who was gradually chatting with his friends and Butters, but I don't see Craig anywhere. Just where on earth is he?

"looking for Craig?" Wendy whispered from behind.

"Yeah, but I can't see him. I hope he didn't wake up late today," I muttered.

"Didn't you two come together?" Wendy asked.

"Not really, I did see him coming out of his house, but he said he had to go somewhere really quick and left without another word. Oh god...the ceremony is about to begin, just where is he?" I was starting to worry.

"Gosh, worrying so much for your boyfriend, I'm surprised you two haven't tied the knot yet," Wendy giggled

I blushed, "t-that's way too soon!" I exclaimed.

"Hush now, unless you want me to turn your mouth into zippers."

"Sorry ma'am," Wendy and I said. Ms. Holloway turned her head and we looked ahead.

"Don't worry, Tweek, he'll be here. After all, why would he miss seeing you graduate?"

"....." My heart was racing when she said that.

I continued to look among the crowd, wondering when Craig will be here. I saw that his family was here, so were mine, they seemed to be chatting together and looking happy, but there was still no Craig. Even when the speech was finally over and it was time to hand the diplomas to everyone, I still don't see Craig anywhere.

One by one, names were being called to come up. The first group to go up were the alchemy majors. I watched as familiar faces got up to the stage, took their diplomas, shook hands with the school's dean, and we all clapped for them.

"Craig Tucker," the dean called.

Nothing.

I was sweating bullets, biting my lip and looking around, but I still don't see him anywhere.

"Craig Tucker? Is he here?"

Everyone looked around, and started to murmur, but there was still no Craig to be seen or found. I looked up and saw Craig's parents looking worried, and I don't blame them, I was also getting worried.

"Oh god, what if a troll is blocking his path? What is a giant stepped on him by accident!? What if wolves at him!?"

"Tweek, calm down, I'm sure none of that happened. Craig is just running late, that's all," Wendy said.

"Y-yeah, but he's not going to receive his diploma if he isn't here!"

"Don't worry, they can easily mail it to him," Wendy said. That's not what I'm worried about. If Craig isn't here, then he won't be able to see me get my diploma, and I so desperately want him here.

"Alright, if Mr. Tucker isn't here then we'll keep going," the dean said as he continued to call for everyone in the alchemy group. Once he was done, it was time for our group to head up. We all got into a big line and waited for our names to be called, but I was so distracted, trying to look for Craig. Just where was he? "Tweek Tweak."

"....." I stood there, looking among the crowd. Was he...was he really not going to show?

"Tweek, you're up," Wendy whispered.

"....." I sighed and started walking up the stage. I smiled in front of everyone and grabbed my diploma, I then shook hands with the dean and looked forward in front of the cameras.

"Congratulations, son, good luck out there," the dean said.

I nodded and smiled, but I wasn't happy. Craig wasn't here. Before I left the stage and allowed the next person to go up, the ground started to shake. Earthquake?

"What is that!?" Someone in the crowd screamed as a large blue cloud formed in the air before turning into a giant slide made of ice.

"...Craig..." I know that potion from anywhere. I smiled as I see a figure standing on the very top before sliding down the slide and stopping right in front of me. I almost laughed as he took out another potion and dropped it to the ground, flowers forming around us.

"Sorry I was late, I had to get everything ready," Craig said as he picked up the flowers and handed them to me.

I smiled, "and you couldn't wait till later?"

Craig shrugged, "you know me, I tend to do something very romantic," Craig said.

"Y-young man! How dare you come to this ceremony and interrupting it like this!? If you think that I will allow this to happen, you have another thing-"

I took out my wand and froze the dean in place. Craig and I giggled before I grabbed Craig's diploma and grabbed Craig's hand. "Let's get out of here," I said. Craig nodded. I whistled for my broom to come and we both got on, we then flew in the air and left the ceremony together. "....Our parents are gonna be pissed," I said.

"Yeah...but until then, I have another present for you, it's actually the reason why I came so late," Craig said.

"What?" I turned my head to look at him.

Craig smiled before taking out a set of keys, "I've been thinking that...now that we're graduates, why don't we try...living together? It'll make living expenses cheaper and we'll get to see each other more, and moving will be a breeze since our houses are literally right next to each other," Craig said.

"Craig...are you suggesting that we live together?" I asked, feeling my cheeks getting warm.

Craig smiled, "Tweek, I don't want us to be neighbors, I want us to be roommates. I want to be with you and be close to you, always," Craig said.

I smiled at him. I take the keys from his hand and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. "I would love to live with you, Craig."

We continue to fly around, above the small town that we live in. No longer were we a magic-user and an alchemist living next door to each other, we were just two people that only care about what's happening now and not much about the future. So whatever happens in the future between Craig and I, I will say that right now, I want nothing more than to be with the boy I have fallen in love with.

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short as hell, but god damn it, I wanted this to be done cause I'm basically running on fumes when it came to this story, so yeah, sorry if it's not as epic or good, but hey, at least we got some laughs, some fun, some cringe, some cute creek moments, so I want to say, thank you all for joining me and enjoying the story to the very end, even if I was very slow with updates, but whatever. Thank you and see you on the next one! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I hope you all like the first chapter, will be updating this as much as I can, along with Happy. So with that, hope you have a nice day and see you in the next update!
> 
> Follow me on:  
> Tumblr: RoseyBlogStuff  
> Insta: @Rosey_Rood


End file.
